


Shards of Us

by sparkinside



Series: Choices [2]
Category: AFI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinside/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creating a balance between what was and what is strains the ever twisted relationship between Adam, Aubrey, and Davey. Sequel to The Devil Inside. Written with Havoksangel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing in this piece ever happened. I claim no ownership nor do I make any sort of profit from this, other than pride and a sense of amusement.

Davey fell forward onto Adam's body. His breathing was hard and skin slicked with a thin sheen of sweat just as Adam's was. Lightly he kissed over his lover's collar, his neck and up to his mouth. Morning sex was something he was getting used to and it was a rather nice habit to have. "I think that you start my mornings better than any cup of latte could," Davey teased. 

Adam smiled, his breaths coming in harsh pants. "You're certainly something yourself," he teased back. Resting his arm around his lover's back, Adam allowed his eyes to fall shut. Having this, experiencing this, was something he was still getting used to. But with each day that passed, loving Davey was easier. Being with Davey was easier. Behind this four walls Adam felt as though he could do anything.

Davey lightly ran his tongue over Adam's mouth. "You want breakfast?" He whispered.

Smiling, Adam nodded, "I could stand to eat a bit."

Sliding down his body playfully, Davey licked the head of Adam’s cock. "Well lookie there, I found my breakfast," he said, grinning as he settled under the covers.

A strangled moan fell from Adam's lips. "You are insatiable," he panted, allowing his hands to run over Davey's head. 

Davey bit his thigh and slid off the foot of the bed. "Eat first, blowjob later," he told him as he turned on his heel to leave the room.

"Tease," Adam shot, good naturedly.

Davey wiggled his ass as he walked from the room, grabbing his pants by the door on the way out. "Come make me give it up, Sweetheart."

Adam shook his head, tossing the covers off his body. "Don't tempt me."

With a smirk, Davey bent over and bared his ass for Adam as he slid his pants on, teasing him by slowly stepping into the pants.

Groaning, Adam pushed himself up from the bed, making his way towards Davey. With a smirk, he allowed his hand to trace over Davey's smooth, bare stomach before dipping lower and cupping his erection through the thin material of his sleep pants. He leaned down, biting at Davey's neck, pulling a soft moan from the man. With a smirk, he pulled back, mirth twinkling in his eyes. "How about some vegan pancakes?"

Davey shut his eyes and trembled. "And I am the fucking tease?"

"Don't dish out what you can't take, babe," Adam countered as he made his way towards the bedroom door, shaking his head.

Davey rushed up behind him and gripped his ass. "I can take whatever I want," he said playfully through gritted teeth.

"Really now?" Adam mused with a smirk, "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"

Davey licked his earlobe. "Why don’t you tell me where you want my mouth?"

"I think you know where I want it," Adam whispered, a shiver running through him.

With a playful smack to his ass, Davey ran past him. "Wrapped around a fork that has a nice, hot piece of pancake on it." 

"Bastard!" Adam shouted after him, shaking his head. Rasing his arms above his head, Adam stretched, a yawn falling from his lips. 

The telephone rang as Davey made his way to the kitchen. "Hello?" He answered with a laugh, never bothering to check the caller ID.

"Davey?" a painfully familiar voice echoed over the line, "Hi, it's Aubrey, is Adam there?" 

Davey stopped, the smiling ceased. Anytime he heard her voice or her name he instantly felt guilt. He nodded as if she could see him, but finally managed to find his voice. "Y...yea, he's right here."

"May I speak with him?"

Davey reached the phone to Adam as he came around the corner of the kitchen. He then turned and braced himself on the counter, taking a deep breath.

Adam eyed Davey carefully, noting the extreme change in his demeanor and behavior. He didn't need to ask who was calling, the way Davey changed told him everything. He hated the fact that Davey reacted this way. Aubrey didn't hate him, this wasn't his fault. Adam was an adult, he had made his decision, though there were times he found himself doubting it. "Hello?" 

"Hey. I have a doctors appointment in an hour. Are you still coming with me?" She'd hoped he hadn’t forgotten. It was a nine month check up, she needed him there.

"Of course I am. You know I wouldn't miss it for the world," Adam told her, smiling softly. He couldn’t believe it, his child. Their child would enter this world at anytime now. It seemed all too surreal. "How are you feeling? Everything still going well?"

"Yes. I feel a little top heavy, but other than that, I am good," she told him. "You think you could come get me now. The traffic is going to start getting bad because people are leaving for work and I don’t want to be late for the appointment."

Davey reached under the counter to get the pancake mix as he listened. Though he could only hear Adam’s side of the conversation, he could tell that it was taking the turn he dreaded it would.

Adam looked apologetically at Davey. He had been looking forward to a fun, albeit teasing, breakfast with him, but he couldn't leave Aubrey stranded. He just hoped Davey understood. "I can be there in fifteen minutes."

Davey turned and looked at him, glaring. He should have known she would ruin it. He angrily slammed the box on the counter and pushed passed Adam to go upstairs. 

Adam watched Davey storm up the stairs, cringing a few moments later when the door slammed. "I have to go Aubrey. I'll see you in a bit." She said her goodbyes and a dial tone soon followed.

Running his fingers through his hair, Adam lumbered up the stairs, almost dreading facing Davey. He knew the man was upset, he understood that, really he did. But he couldn’t leave Aubrey stranded. He’d made her a promise. 

Davey sat on the side of the bed, knees bouncing. When he agreed he could do this, he didn’t know Aubrey would have ESP for every moment they wanted to spend together. Anytime they had a date, she seemed to know. It drove him crazy. Was it too much to ask to have a bit of time for just Adam and himself? Was it selfish of him to want that? 

Softly, Adam knocked on the closed door, "Davey?" 

"It’s your room. You don’t have to knock," he answered, gruffly.

"I didn't know if you wanted to talk to me."

Davey shrugged, eyes locked on the carpet beneath his feet. "Don’t you have to go?"

"Please don't be mad at me," Adam whispered, pushing open the bedroom door slowly. He hated that Davey was angry with him. Hated the entire situation.

"I'm not mad at you. I am taking my punishment that YOUR God has seen fit for me to have. No private time with my lover because of his ex fiance." The words fell from Davey’s lips without thought. He was angry and frustrated. He knew this wasn’t Adam’s fault, but he just wished the man could tell her no sometimes. He just wanted a little time alone with the man he loved.

The harshness of Davey's words caught Adam off guard for a moment. He knew Davey was upset, knew that he hated this situation, but Adam was stuck. He didn't want to lose his child. His hands were tied. "I'm sorry." He knew those words wouldn’t fix anything, but he knew he needed to say them nonetheless.

Davey waved him off with one hand, refusing to look at him. He wasn’t mad at Adam but he was disappointed that breakfast, their alone time, was abruptly interrupted. 

Hurt by the brush off, Adam silently made his way to the dresser pulling out a pair of tattered jeans and a plain white t shirt. Wandering into the bathroom, he changed and made the effort to control the five o'clock shadow that had spread across his face. 

Making his way silently from the bathroom, he chanced a quick glance at Davey, who still refused to meet his gaze. Sighing, Adam made his way from the room. He hated this. Hated the fact that he was being forced to choose between Aubrey and Davey. It wasn't fair.

Davey laid back on the bed and never turned once to acknowledge Adam's presence. He let a tear fall over the bridge of his nose. This was so much harder than he thought it would be and it was only going to get worse when the baby arrived. He was still forbidden to see the child. Adam’s child. It didn’t seem fair.

As he drove towards the home he and Aubrey had once shared, Adam found himself wondering once again if this was all worth it. If things between the three of them were this bad now, how much worse would it be once the baby arrived? 

He was at his wits end with the situation. It was tearing him in two. Adam wanted nothing more than to be there for the both of them when they needed him, no questioned asked. But that only seemed more and more impossible with each day that passed.

\---

Aubrey waited on the porch for Adam, rocking in the swing to keep off her feet. He should be there any moment. She couldn’t deny that she missed him, but he had moved on and was happy. With him.

Smiling at Aubrey, Adam pulled into the driveway, putting the car in park and shutting off the engine before climbing out. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," she replied, pushing out of the swing and waddling to the car. "One word and I deck you." 

"I wouldn't dream of it," he answered in all seriousness as he made his way to the passenger side and opened the door. Aubrey truly was stunning like this, that Adam couldn’t deny.

She sat down and laid her head back, waiting for him to turn the air on. "God, it’s so hot."

Adam started the car once again and slowly backed out of the driveway. "You want me to turn on the air?"

"Please." She paused. "How's Davey?"

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Adam sighed. "He's okay."

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." But his words were far from convincing.

"I know you, Adam," she said, placing her hand on his leg.

Adam sighed softly, "He's just...We were supposed to have breakfast together..."

"And I ruined it?"

He remained silent, unsure how to respond. He didn't want to upset her.

"I'm sorry. You can drop me off. I will just catch the bus home," she said softly. 

"No! Bree, I promised I would take you. I want to be there with you."

"But you don’t want to be there. You want to be with him," she said, getting upset. It was stupid, she knew it, but she couldn’t help the way she felt. 

"I do want to be there, Bree." 

She looked down. "Has he said anything about me?"

Adam silently shook his head. Davey had never said anything directly to him. But then again what he hadn't said spoke volumes.

"No. But I know he wishes he could at least play some role in this," he whispered, hoping he hadn't over stepped his bounds.

She raised her eyebrow. "Why would I let him near my child after what he did?"

Adam stared at her in disbelief. This wasn't the Aubrey he knew, the Aubrey he loved. "If you think that of him, I'm not sure I want to know what you think of me."

She turned away from him and faced forward. "I think you were tricked." 

"Tricked?"

Her hormones kicking in and the heat playing a huge part as well, she spoke up. "I think you went for an easy fuck." 

"You really think that of me?" He whispered, shocked and somewhat angered by her words. He'd hurt her, yes. And Lord knows he wasn't sure if he could forgive himself for that, but the way she was acting...This wasn't her. Had he hurt her badly enough to cause this?

She laid her head back. "I'm just hot and cranky and a bit bitter that’s all."

Adam remained silent for the rest of the trip. He hated the way things had turned out. Hated the fact that Davey and Aubrey were angry and that he could do nothing to fix it. 

Aubrey folded her hands in her lap, as the pulled into the parking lot of the doctor’s office, and waited for him to park the car as they. "I mean it, Adam. I don’t want him near our daughter. Got it?"

Nodding silently, Adam pulled into an open parking space, unsure of just what he was going to do. He couldn't keep shutting Davey out of this part of his life. Not like this.


	2. Chapter Two

Adam fidgeted in his seat, his fingers drumming on the wooden arm rest of the chair. He’d sat by Aubrey through most of the exam, but had left a few minutes prior, needing to talk to Davey. To hear his voice. He knew things between them weren’t great at the moment, but he needed Davey. He wanted to make this up to him.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Adam dialed the ten familiar numbers, hoping that Davey would at least pick up the phone. He needed to hear his voice. 

Davey reached over the bed and fumbled for the phone for a few moments before getting a grip on it. He pulled it from the receiver and pressed TALK. "Hello?" 

He wiped his eyes from where he'd been crying and hoped he was somewhat presentable for whoever was on the other end. 

"Davey," Adam whispered. It was more than obvious that Davey had been crying. Because of him, no doubt, Guilt flooded through him. "Baby, I'm so sorry."

Davey closed his eyes. Even hearing Adam's voice after a fight made his heart skip a beat. He loved him so much he could barely breathe. It was why all of this was so hard. He wanted to share everything with him and he wasn’t allowed to. "Don’t worry about it," he said sniffling a bit. 

"I can't not worry about it. This is my fault. I wanted to spend this morning with you. I really did. I still do."

Davey sat up and wiped his hands over his face and through his hair. "How's the baby?" He said ignoring Adam's last statement.

"Fine. She's getting big. I can't believe she'll actually be here soon," he whispered, unable to stop the smile spreading across his face. Despite everything, he was still excited about this baby. He knew Davey was avoiding the real issue, but he was talking to him and for the moment Adam would let it slide.

Davey smiled sadly. "That's good." He wanted so badly to do this with him, to share this. However he knew his boundaries and Aubrey reminded him well. 

Glancing briefly at his watch, Adam smiled, "It's still relatively early. Do you want to head out for breakfast?" He needed to make this up to Davey. Wanted to spend more time with him. Be with him. "We could go to the small vegan place on Charles."

Davey smiled. "Really?" The excitement in his voice noticeable. 

Adam smiled, relieved to hear excitement flowing back into his lover's voice. "Yes, really."

"How long? I can be ready as soon as you can get here."

"No more than twenty minutes to a half hour I think."

Davey bounced off the bed and to the dresser for clothes, almost certain Adam could hear the ruckus on the other end of the phone. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. Now don't hurt yourself over there, I want to head to breakfast not the ER. I'll see you in a few."

Davey giggled. "Okay." He clicked the phone shut and got dressed. He was going to do his makeup even, just to look nice. 

The excitement and happiness in Davey’s voice warmed Adam's heart. Closing his own phone, Adam leaned his head back against the wall. Aubrey would be out in a few minutes and then they could leave. 

He felt somewhat guilty for leaving Aubrey back there the way he had, but it was a brief question and answer session. He hadn't missed anything of dire importance and he had needed to talk to Davey. Adam sighed, he hoped she would understand that.

Aubrey came out of the office and put her purse on her shoulder. She was a little angry that Adam had up and left her but right now she didn’t feel like dealing with it. She locked eyes with him. "Are you ready?"

Adam pushed himself up from his chair, sensing her annoyance. "If you are." He wondered briefly if he should bring his small disappearing act up with her. Just to let her know he hadn't done it to hurt her. He just wasn't sure how to phrase it.

"I assume Davey is fine?" She said as she waddled to the door. 

"He's better, yes. We're going out for breakfast." Adam hurried ahead and held the door for her, smiling softly. 

She walked out. "How nice." 

"Bree, please don't be like this."

"Don’t be like what, Adam?" She shot back. 

"This. I made him a promise, Bree. I couldn't go back on my word." He knew this wasn't helping, but he just wished she would understand.

"I'm not asking you to," she said. "Take your..." she bit the word ‘whore’ back and exchanged it for something else. "Take your lover out for breakfast." 

"Bree, please..."

She raised her eyebrow. "What, Adam? I am doing the best I can. I am pregnant. I am alone and now you want me to pretend to be happy for you and the person you left me for."

Adam stared at her in stunned silence, guilt washing over him. He shook his head. "I just...I want this to work. I don't want to lose either of you. I'm trying too, Bree. I am."

She nodded. "Just take me home." 

Silently, Adam led them both to the car, opening her door and allowing her to climb in. Once she was settled, he made his way to his own door and climbed in the car as well. The silence surrounding them was suffocating and Adam didn't know what he was supposed to do about it. 

His brain was on autopilot as he drove. The restaurant was only a few blocks from Aubrey’s and doubling back would be ridiculous. Picking up Davey made logical sense and he needed to see him. 

Aubrey watched as he took a different route home. She wasn’t sure where he was taking her until she saw a familiar street name. The one where every bit of her life started to crumble. "Why are you bringing me here?" 

"I just...It was easier to come this way then to drop you off and double back," Adam whispered, sensing the unease in her voice. He hadn’t thought of how this might upset her...Or Davey for the matter. 

She glared at him as he pulled into the driveway. "Are you kidding me?" She shrieked as she saw Davey coming out of the house. Crossing her arms over her chest, she firmly placed herself in the front seat. Davey was riding in the back. She was determined not to move.  
Davey looked in the car and locked eyes with Adam questionably. What the hell was he doing? 

"Bree, it's just a few minutes. I just...Please." Adam hated the fact that she was so angry. He knew she didn't like Davey, he couldn't blame her and he had usually gone out of his way to make sure their encounters were limited at best. Taking a breath, he turned to watch Davey approach the car, eyes full of confusion and uncertainty.

Davey walked around the side of the car as if he were going to get in the front, but he saw no point in arguing with her so he just opened the back door and got in, turning his head to look out of the window. Had Adam lost his mind?

The tension in the car was nearing unbearable levels. Adam wasn't quite sure what to say or do. He wanted to greet Davey with a hug and a kiss but feared Aubrey's reaction. He never wanted to rub their relationship in her face. That wouldn't be fair to her. So instead he settled for a more neutral greeting. "Hey."

Davey looked at him, hurt. He was being treated already as if he were just a friend. "Hi," he managed to choke out, already cursing the fact he put eyeliner on. He was going to cry it off. He looked up and saw Aubrey looking back at him from the side view mirror. 

"Davey," she spoke, voice unnaturally even. She hated the fact that he was there. She didn't need another reminder that he had what she couldn't have anymore. She didn't need to face that, not now. 

He locked eyes with her. "Hi, Aubrey," he said softly. Sitting in the backseat of that car he felt like a small child. Any shred of a friendship between himself and Aubrey was gone and he knew just how much she hated him by looking at her. Ducking his head, he sat back, ashamed. 

Adam could feel the dislike and distrust flowing from Aubrey as clearly as he could feel the guilt and shame from Davey. This was a bad idea. He shouldn't have brought her here. Why didn't he think?

Aubrey reached over and grabbed Adam's hand. "Here, feel," she said as the baby moved a bit. It was partly done out of spite, she reasoned. Mostly done out of spite, but it was an incredible feeling. And she did want Adam to experience it. He had missed so many of the little moments. 

The movement under his fingers brought an irrepressible smile to Adam's face. He felt his child move. His daughter. "Oh my God."

Davey looked at the two of them and ducked his head further down and looked to the side, a tear falling over his cheek. He was a horrible person.

"I can't believe it, Bree. She's moving. I mean I know she has been...But I just..." Adam's eyes rose to catch Davey's in the rear view mirror, wanting to share his joy. His smile fell as he watched his love sink further into his seat. Guilt flooded through him. 

Aubrey looked at Adam. "We did this," she said. "This is our miracle and nothing can touch that," she told him softly, but it was loud enough for Davey to hear and she intended for him to hear it.

Davey looked up at Adam, his eyes full of tears. All he wanted was to get out of the car, to run. He couldn’t stand being there one more second. He blinked allowing the tears to fall. 

Her words only increased Adam's guilt. This child was a part of himself he couldn't share with Davey. It didn't seem fair that something so big, so important was the one thing he couldn't share with the person he loved. 

Raising his eyes to the mirror once more, Adam caught Davey's gaze, allowing his eyes to convey his guilt and his regret that Davey was being made to sit through this. 

She clasped Adam's hand and held it as they pulled into her driveway. Looking in the back, she could tell she'd hurt Davey, but at this point she didn’t really care. Ordinarily she would, but right now... he deserved it in her eyes.

Throwing the car into park, Adam turned to Aubrey, hoping she would release his hand. As much as he still loved her, he didn’t know the woman sitting beside him. Had he made her this bitter, this angry? 

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, placing her hand on the side of his face. "Thank you," she said, locking eyes with him. 

Davey's breath hitched and he turned away. He didn’t have it in him to watch anymore. 

"You're welcome," Adam echoed, smiling softly at her as she climbed from the car. He was afraid to turn back and face Davey. Afraid to see the hurt in his eyes. 

Davey steeled himself and got out of the car to get in the front seat, just as she was getting out, coming face to face with her. He knew his eye liner had to be running and the last thing he wanted was for her to know how much she'd hurt him, but he couldn’t help it.

Aubrey's eyes locked with Davey's, noting the thin streaks of black running down his cheeks. He'd been crying. Good, she thought, though a small part of her felt guilty for thinking such things. Tearing her eyes away, she turned towards the house, not wanting to see the interaction between her ex fiance and the man that now shared his bed and his heart.

Davey got in the car, watching her. He wiped the tears and shut the door, not looking at Adam. He couldn’t. 

Adam hesitantly reached out and rested his hand on Davey's leg, "Davey..."

Davey sniffled. "Please don’t," he whispered. He didn’t want to be touched right now. He felt horrible. His eyes were still facing his lap, head hung in shame. 

"I'm sorry," Adam whispered, pulling his hand away. He swallowed thickly as he slowly backed the car from the driveway.

Davey wrapped his arms around himself and looked out of the window. He'd broken up a family. For what? So he could be happy? He was miserable. 

Adam stole several glances at the broken man beside him, unsure of what to do, what to say. How could be possibly hope to fix this?

"Am I worth this?"

"What?" Adam stuttered, dumfounded.

Davey looked up. "All this. Missing time with your child. Am I worth it? You looked so happy when you were touching her stomach, feeling your daughter."

Adam sighed, pausing to chose his words carefully, "I love you, Davey. I wouldn't be here if I didn't. This is going to be hard...On all of us, but if I didn't want this, you, I wouldn't be here."

Davey looked ahead. "Pull over," he requested softly.

Uncertain, Adam signaled and pulled the car over to the side of the street before turning to face Davey.

Davey pushed Adam's seat back as far as it could go and crawled onto his lap, straddling him. His eyes were hurt, but he needed to be close to Adam. Desperately, he pressed his mouths to his lover's not caring that cars were passing by. He needed this. 

Adam’s eyes widened in shock as he felt Davey’s lips and body pressing desperately against him. He moaned softly into the kiss, allowing his hands to rest on Davey’s waist. As wonderful and maddening as this was, Adam could not help fearing that someone would see them. He loved Davey, that he didn’t doubt, but being with him like this was still new. He was scared. 

He slipped his hands under Adam's shirt, needing him, as he continued to deepen the kiss. Lightly he scratched his nails down his stomach. 

Moaning once more, Adam closed his eyes as the sensations flitted through him. "Oh God."

"Here," Davey panted. "Please."

Adam's eyes widened, "Here?"

Davey moved his mouth to Adam's neck and rolled his hips. He needed him. He needed to prove to himself that Adam belonged to him. "Here." He slipped his hands between them and reached for his belt, praying Adam wouldn’t stop him, but fearing he may. 

"Anyone can see," he whispered dumbly. Davey's lips on his neck felt divine, but the fear coiling in his stomach refused to dissipate.

"So?" He whispered back, licking over his pulse.

"Davey...I just...I can't. Not here." He softly rested his hands on Davey's shoulders, gently pushing him back. As good as he felt and as badly as he wanted this, Adam couldn't let this happen. Not here.

Davey looked at him and bit his lip, nervously. He reached up and pushed Adam's hands off of him and slid to the passenger seat. All his movements were slow, as if Adam had just pulled the world out from under him. He buckled his seatbelt and faced forward. He was going to always have to hide with Adam. 

"I'm sorry," Adam whispered, hating his fear. "I just...it's too soon. I can't."

"And I'm not Aubrey," he whispered, looking away. 

"What?"

"Nothing," he said.

"No," Adam insisted, "Tell me."

"If I were Aubrey we would be... you're ashamed to be with me still. After nine months."

"I...I'm not...I'm not ashamed of you. I just...I'm scared. I love you so much but people don't understand. I'm scared that I can't handle this. I'm just scared. People hate me because of what I've chosen. People I thought were friends. People I respected. I just...I..."

"Do you want to just end this and go back to your perfect existence with that bitch four blocks away?!" He regretted the name calling the minute he said it, but today, every move she made was calculated and he knew it.

Adam's eyes widened, feeling the anger boiling within him. He understood that Davey was angry and upset, but he was scared. Why couldn't Davey understand that? "That would be the easy way, wouldn't it? Just forget you and what we have and lie to myself for the rest of my life? Yes, that would be the easy way out. And if you had asked me nine months ago maybe I would have agreed, but I can't do that, David! I can't! I love you. I'm scared to death of what that entails. Of how that changes everything I know. But I do love you and I can't just turn my back on that!"

Davey looked at him and reached for his cheek. "I'm sorry," he said with tear filled eyes.

"This isn't easy for me either, Davey."

"I know," he said, looking down.

After a few moments of silence, Adam whispered, "I'm sorry I yelled. I just...I'm frustrated...I want this to work. I need this to work and I'm so scared that it isn't going to."

Davey reached for his hand and clasped it, bringing it up to his mouth. "It’s going to work."

"I hope so."

Davey kissed his knuckles and sucked on his middle finger playfully. "Its going to." 

Adam sighed and allowed his eyes to slip slowly shut. Silently, he prayed that Davey was right. He needed this to work. He refused to lose either of them. Not now.

Davey leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on his mouth. "Trust me," he whispered, as he hovered over his lips. 

"I love you."

"I love you too." He placed his forehead against Adam's and ran his finger through his hair. "Adam?"

Adam opened his eyes, "Yes?"

Davey grinned. "I'm hungry."

Shaking his head, Adam laughed. "Alright then, lover boy. Let's go get some food in you," he teased as he slowly eased the car back onto the road.


	3. Chapter Three

Davey sat nervously, wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch Adam's hand that was placed on the table. He wasn’t used to not being able to show affection and Adam always made it clear that they were couldn’t touch public. He bounced his leg under the table as he studied the menu to take his mind off of everything

Adam could sense Davey's discomfort and knew its source. Raising his eyes to Davey's down turned face, he wished for the hundredth time he wasn't so afraid. He loved Davey. Davey loved him. It shouldn't be this hard. But he was afraid. He'd heard enough of the whispers to know that his decision was looked down upon, scorned. He could see it in the eyes of the faculty he taught alongside. In the eyes of those he considered friends. And it scared him. 

Davey didn’t look up. He couldn’t. All he wanted was a little show of affection, but he could feel the eyes on him and Adam and knew there was no way it would happen. However, the longer time went, the more agitated he was becoming and he knew that if one person made a comment he was going to snap.

He hated seeing Davey like this. Hated himself for his role in it. "Davey," he whispered. _Please look at me. I'm sorry. I'm a fucking coward. I'm sorry_.

Davey cut his eyes up. "Yea?" 

"I just...I'm sorry." He lowered his eyes for a moment before raising them once more. That was all he seemed to say as of late and he knew Davey was growing sick of hearing it. 

"For what?" He asked, nonchalantly. He could hear the whispers from the two men at the counter and knew it was about them. He took a deep breath and looked up, mischief in his eyes.

"Being scared."

Davey shrugged. "I'm used to it." 

"It doesn't make it right, though."

Davey looked up at the two men staring and raised his eyebrow. He was going to say something. He could feel it.

Adam's eyebrows knitted as he watched the obvious change in Davey’s demeanor, "What's wrong?"

Davey turned his head to the older men and ran his fingers through his hair. He was sick of hearing the word ‘faggot’ or ‘queer’ in with every other breath. He licked his lips and raised his eyebrow. 

"What are you looking at, fairy?" the man barked. He sat farther back in his seat, eyeing Davey with a mixture of unease and disgust.

Davey narrowed his eyes and then looked at Adam. He turned his attention back to the man. "You. Trying to figure out whether you are the top or the bottom," he said looking at the other man. "I bet you take it like a pro." 

"You implying something, pretty boy?" The man shot back, his fists clenching and unclenching. 

"Davey," Adam hissed. The last thing he wanted was a scene to break out.

Davey ignored Adam. "Well you keep eyeing me and I have to wonder if you are just intrigued on what my cock would taste like. I mean, you mention it enough in your little conversations."

The man's eyes darkened considerably. Violently, he pushed himself up from his chair and stomped over to Davey and Adam's table. "You want to say that to my face, faggot?"

Adam tugged at Davey's arm, "Dave, please. Just drop it."

Davey looked at the guy and then at Adam. "Why?" 

"It's not worth creating a scene over," Adam pleaded, hoping Davey would back down if only slightly. Even though he knew Davey was far past carrying if he created a scene or not.

Davey stood up and walked closer to the man. "You can call me anything you like, but know that when you die, God will condemn you for condemning me and you will spend an eternity in Hell for hurting people just because we love differently." 

"You little piece of shit," the man snarled, "How fucking dare you. You know nothing about God or religion seeing as you spit on it by fucking another man."

Davey looked him over and then leaned in. "Jealous?" He purred. 

"Disgusted," he shot back, his eyes narrowing. It was only a matter of time before this confrontation escalated from words to fists, Adam could sense it. But he was afraid to move. To speak up. 

Davey grinned devilishly. "Intrigued." He leaned in a little closer. "See, you ask any man and they aren’t going to care how they get off as long as they do. If I were a whore, you would let me suck you off in a minute just to get that feeling. In fact, the thought of a blow job, cause you know your wife won’t give you one, probably has you hard... right... now." 

Adam watched in horror as the man drew back his fist and slammed it into Davey's face. Anger shot through him. He'd sat back and let this happen. How could he have done that? "You fucking piece of shit," he hissed, swinging his fist without thinking.

Davey fell back and held his jaw. The pain was excruciating and for a moment he couldn’t see much of anything. The side of his mouth was bleeding a bit and when he was able to taste the blood, he stood back up. 

The man hit the ground with a pathetic groan, not having expected the attack. Adam stood above him, glaring down, chest heaving. He'd attacked the man, completely flown off the handle and it scared him. 

Davey looked at him. "Come on, Adam." 

Blindly, Adam nodded. 

He grabbed Adam's arm and led him out, wiping the blood with his free hand.

Adam allowed himself to be lead, the reality and brevity of the situation finally sinking in. "Why did you have to push him?" Adam asked absently.

"I was tired of the talking. I didn’t want them to think they just could," he responded. 

"But getting in their face doesn't fix it either. People talk. People are always going to talk. You can't just strong arm every person who says something. You'll get yourself killed. And I just...I can't handle that.."

Davey looked at him. "Fine, then I can be their little bitch just like I am yours," he stated cooly, opening the car door and getting in. 

Adam stared at him, dumbfounded, before climbing into the car as well. "Is that what you think I see you as?" he whispered, afraid to hear Davey's answer. 

Davey turned to him. "Yes, your bitch and your dirty little secret."

He shook his head, "You're not that...I...I love you." Familiar doubts and fears filled Adam's mind. He let Davey down. Hurt him. He was a coward and a fool.

Davey sighed and leaned his head back. "Can we just go home? I have my boyfriend waiting for me there." 

Adam nodded silently, hating himself for making Davey doubt him. For hurting him. He slowly opened his mouth to speak, an apology resting on the tip of his tongue.

"Not one more apology. I don’t want one." 

"What do you want, then?" he whispered.

Davey looked at him, opening his mouth to speak, when Adam's cell phone went off, ringing Aubrey's tone. He rolled his eyes and sat back, keeping his mouth shut.

Adam jumped at the sudden noise, a mixture of fear, annoyance and concern flooding through him as he recognized the ring tone. Quickly, he flipped open the phone, "Are you okay, Bree?"

"Um... I'm kinda craving ice cream and my feet are too swollen to drive." Her voice was small, childlike. 

He cut his gaze quickly to Davey, sensing his annoyance, anger and fear. Swallowing thickly, Adam waited for a sign from the man beside him. Things were tentative enough between them and he feared doing anything more to strain their already tense relationship. 

Davey got out of the car. "Just go to her, Adam," he spat, slamming the door and heading down the street to his house. 

Adam watched Davey storm down the street, guilt and shame flooding through him. He was screwing this up. "Aubrey...I..."

"Adam, please. I really, really need this," she pouted. Her feet were sore and her back ached. She just needed something to help her relax. It wasn’t much.

She wasn’t going to back off, Adam realized. He watched after Davey until the man disappeared from his view. Closing his eyes, he sighed. "I'll be right there."

"Thank you," she said sweetly and hung up. 

The drive to the grocery store and the house passed him in a blur. Guilt and frustration hummed through him. Davey was angry and disappointed in him. Adam hated that. Hated that he made him feel such things. Hated that he caused Davey to doubt him. To feel like he was ashamed of him. _I'm no better than that man in the diner_. 

Aubrey lay curled on the couch, waiting for Adam as she read her pregnancy book. She heard him pull up and shot up to answer the door. "You are a God."

Adam shook his head, handing her the bag. "I'm not."

She took the bag and hurried inside. "Want some?"

He shook his head. "Not hungry."

She looked at him and tilted her head to the side. Something was wrong. _Trouble in Paradise?_ "You okay?" she asked, feeling slightly guilty for her thoughts.

Adam forced the best smile he could, "Fine."

She brought the ice cream carton in the living room with a spoon and sat down. "Something is wrong." 

"I'm fine, Bree," Adam reassured her, "Don't worry about me." 

She took a bite of ice cream and studied him. "You can’t let him in can you?" Inside she was smiling a bit, sad that he was hurting but hopeful that maybe they still had a chance, but on the outside she had a pull of concern. "You're ashamed." 

Adam stared at her, "I love him, Bree."

She locked eyes with him. "Like you loved me." 

Silently, he nodded.

Aubrey looked down at the ice cream, then her stomach. "Sometimes love isn’t enough," she whispered. 

Guilt tugged at him. "Please don't say that, Bree." She put the ice cream on the coffee table and walked over to him. She missed him terribly. Adam watched her move towards him, seeing the hurt in her eyes. Hurt that he was the cause of. 

Lightly she leaned her head on his chest, her stomach pressing against him. "I miss you." 

Tentatively, Adam wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his hands over her back. "I know and I'm sorry."

Aubrey looked up at him, her eyes locking with his. She didn’t know what to do. She wanted him so bad. She wanted him back in her life. Needed him. She wasn’t sure she could do this on her own. Lightly she pressed her mouth to his. It was a risk, she knew, but one she felt she needed to take. The fleeting bit of hope in her needed this. Needed to know.

The touch of her lips to his startled Adam for a moment. Instinctively, he gave into the kiss. Aubrey's lips were cold, the chill of the ice cream still clinging to them, and soft. His hands fell from her back to her waist, gliding along her swollen abdomen. The soft kick against his hand jolted Adam back into reality. "Oh God," he breathed, pulling back. "Oh God."

She looked up at him. "Adam?"

"I...I...” he started, eyes widening with panic, "I have to go." What had he done? Oh God, what had he done?

She looked at him, eyes wide with anger. He was pulling away. Pushing her away and it broke her heart. "You kissed me back!" 

"It shouldn't have happened, Bree. It was a mistake." He whispered, guilt churning through him. He loved Davey, what he had with Aubrey was over, he knew that. Davey. Oh God. Davey would hate him for this and Adam couldn't blame him for that. He hated himself for it.

"Go back to your whore," she shouted, fists balled and her body shaking. She was a fool.

"He's not a whore," Adam told her, eyes narrowing. 

She glared at him. "You were a taken man and he seduced you." 

"It's not all his fault. I made the choice. ME. If you want to hate someone, Bree, hate me! Not him."

"You would have never done it had he not flaunted himself."

"Maybe I wouldn't have...I don't know anymore, Bree. But it happened and I love him...I love him."

She turned away from him and walked to the couch, not wanting to face him anymore. "Thank you for the ice cream." 

"Bree, I'm sorry..." he started, reaching out to place his hand on her shoulder. 

She felt him and moved forward, grabbing the baby book. "Go." Silently, Adam nodded. He was shaking by the time he reached the car. What had he done?


	4. Chapter Four

Davey sat on the bed, Indian style, flipping through a magazine he'd gotten in the mail. He wasn’t really reading it, just scanning the pictures. His mind was too preoccupied to read. Adam was with Aubrey and she had him wrapped around that little finger of hers so tightly he couldn’t breathe. Something was going to give. It was only a matter of time.

Adam leaned his head against the steering wheel of his car, trying desperately to calm his racing thoughts. What had he done? His chest tightened with guilt and fear. How could he have been so stupid? So thoughtless? 

Adam wasn't sure what to do. If Davey knew he would never forgive him. Not for this. Not after everything. Adam knew that. He understood it. Feared it. But he couldn't lie, not about this. Not to him. If he kept quiet, if he didn't say a word, he knew this would come back to haunt him. Haunt both of them. He couldn't do that. Not now.

Davey waited impatiently to hear the front door open. The longer Adam was gone, the more his mind raced. What were they doing over there? Had Adam decided he wanted that family? That he didn’t want this? Them? He tried desperately to push those thoughts away. To think on something, anything else. But it was little use. Adam was with Aubrey and all Davey could do was sit back and worry that this may be the time Adam never returned to him.

Gathering himself, Adam pulled the car out of the parking lot he'd stopped in to clear his thoughts. He'd been gone for nearly an hour. Far longer than he should have been. Dread coiled in his stomach. Davey must have been going out of his mind with worry. 

The ten minute drive back to the home he and Davey shared was both the longest and shortest drive of Adam’s life. Once their street came into view, he knew this was real. Knew he couldn't shy away. That he would have to tell Davey. He couldn't hide this. Couldn't hurt Davey more than he already had. 

Davey heard the car pull up in the driveway and his stomach knotted immediately. He could almost feel that something was wrong and he knew the minute Adam walked in he was going to be able to see it. In the back of his mind he reasoned that this must of been how Aubrey felt and he couldn’t help the surge of guilt that swam through him. He should have known this would happen. 

Adam climbed slowly from the car, pushing the door closed behind him. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Feel the guilt churning within him. With shaky hands, he turned the knob of the door, pushing it open before him. The silence of the house was deafening. 

He turned towards the livingroom, expecting to find Davey on the couch, waiting for him. The pained look shining in his eyes. But as he rounded the corner, he found the couch bare. He wasn’t there. Swallowing thickly, Adam slowly made his way back towards the bedroom. It was the only other place he could think to look.

 

Davey looked up at the doorway, finding Adam standing there, as he absently flipped through the magazine. There was something different on his face. Guilt. Fear. Shame. Davey closed his eyes and looked down. Nothing that was going to be said would be good.

"Dave," Adam started softly, hating himself for what he had to say. What he'd done.

Davey shook his head, not really ready to hear it. He didn’t know how bad it was going to be, but he was terrified. "I know something happened. I can see it." 

Panic flooded through Adam’s eyes. "I'm sorry...She she kissed me and I...I kissed her back...I didn't mean to...I wasn't thinking...It was a stupid mistake. I never wanted to hurt you...I'm so sorry," Adam choked out, his hands trembling at his sides. He wished to God this had never happened.

Davey looked down. His hands were trembling as he closed the magazine. A part of him shouted that he'd gotten what he deserved, but the part of him that was in love with Adam was heartbroken. He clenched his eyes shut to block out tears, but they fell anyway. "You're still in love with her." 

Adam inched slowly towards the bed, his own body trembling. He watched silently as Davey withdrew from him, hating himself all the more for causing this. "I love you. What happened with Aubrey...It...It was a mistake...I wasn't thinking and I just...I'm so sorry, baby." It wasn't good enough, Adam knew that, but he didn't know what else to do. To say.

"I can’t do this, Adam," he whispered. "I thought I could, but I can’t." His eyes were still shut and his head was still down, unable to believe he was saying any of this. 

Adam shook his head. He knew this would happen. Knew he would deserve it, but he couldn’t seem to accept the words. He didn’t want to accept them. "No, please..."

Davey looked up at him, tears falling. "I know this baby is important to you and I wouldn’t for the life of me take that away, but she shouldn’t be calling the shots with us," he said, sniffling. "She calls, you jump. She manipulated you into coming to the house and she got you strolling down memory lane and you fucking kissed her!" 

"She's all alone, Davey. She's scared and she's still hurt. I can't just turn my back on her," Adam pleaded, instinctively defending her. He wasn't thinking clearly. A part of him knew this was only making things worse. Only deepening the rift forming between them. "I fucked up, Davey. I didn't mean to. You have to know I didn’t mean to."

Davey locked eyes with him and tossed the magazine across the room. "Well then go be with her! I'm sick of being the only one fighting for us." 

"You're not the only one fighting for us. I want this, I want you," he pleaded, knowing in his heart, Davey was right. He wasn’t fighting for them. Not the way he should have. 

"But you kissed her!"

"It was a mistake...I never meant to hurt you," he whispered.

"Just like you never meant to hurt, Aubrey. Though I suppose I'm not pregnant so I don’t have leverage to keep you around." 

Adam jumped back as if he'd been struck, disbelief shining in his eyes. Guilt gnawed at him as his body continued to tremble. He was a horrible person. 

Davey looked down. He'd promised himself he would never fall in love and he did it anyway and now he was paying for it. "How could you kiss her back?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know," Adam answered, his voice soft and uncertain.

"Do you still love her?" His voice was trembling. 

Adam wasn't sure how to answer. He loved Aubrey, he knew a part of him always would. But he was in love with Davey. His eyes fell to the floor, unable to look at him any longer. He'd caused enough pain. He didn't want to cause anymore. 

Adam bit his lip. He should have known better. He should have just pulled away when he had the chance. He should have ran. He should have done a thousand other things. He was wrong, stupid. And it had cost him everything.

Davey sighed. "Just go," he whispered, wiping tears. "I can come in second to a child, but not to her."

"Davey..."

Davey looked up at him. "Please." 

"I'm sorry," he whispered again, biting his lip to keep himself from crying out. He had no right to cry. He'd brought this on himself. "You You want me to go?" His voice was soft.

"I can’t be second to her, Adam, and I always will be."

"You're not second," he whispered.

Davey nodded in disagreement. "Yea, Adam, I am. She will call you and you will go like always." 

"No..."Adam shook his head, denying it. 

"Yes!" Davey said sternly. "Its been this way for months."

"I love you," he whispered, pouring everything he had into those three small words. 

Davey looked up at him. "I love you, but I don’t know if its going to be enough."

Adam stared blankly at the floor, Davey's words sinking in, mingling with the one's Aubrey had spoken earlier. His heart ached. He loved Davey just as he loved Aubrey and it wasn't enough. It was his fault. "I'm sorry," he whispered, feeling tears stinging in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Davey turned from him and laid down on the bed. His body trembled from fighting back tears. He was losing Adam as much as he hated it.

This was real. That thought echoed in his mind. He had lost Davey the same way he'd lost Aubrey. His fault. 

Adam stood rooted in the doorway for several minutes, unable to move. To think. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to say, to show Davey he loved him. That he needed him. But staying broke Davey's heart. He could see it in the man’s eyes. And Adam couldn't do that. Not again. He'd hurt his lover enough. 

Davey curled up even more on the bed, drawing his knees up to his chest. He wanted to scream for Adam to stay, but nothing would change. Adam would never stand up to Aubrey and he would always be made to feel like shit whenever she was around. Davey couldn’t take it anymore and it was breaking his heart.

Adam watched Davey curl into himself, the sight breaking his heart. This was his fault. He only hurt those he loved. Steeling himself, Adam turned from room making his way silently to the door. Maybe if he left, Davey would be alright. He couldn't hurt him if he was gone. The very idea ate at him, but he refused to let his own selfish needs break the man he loved. Davey was right, he was a coward and he didn't deserve him. 

Davey heard the door shut and screamed out every bit of frustration he had, crying as he did so. It hurt so much. He never intended to feel anything for anyone like he did for Adam and now he wished he hadn’t

With slow, measured steps, Adam made his way to the car. Tears stung in his eyes and he wanted desperately to turn back and fix this. To hold Davey tightly against him and make things right between them. But the hopelessness and pain that had shone in Davey's eyes stopped him from doing so. He wouldn't hurt him again. It was better this way. Climbing in the car, Adam simply drove, blocking all thought from his mind. 

Davey clutched the comforter and turned onto his stomach, crying. He wanted Adam to come back. He would take third over nothing. His ego had gotten him in trouble once again and now he'd lost the man he loved.


	5. Chapter Five

Adam glared at his reflection in the mirror. The broken man he saw before him served only as a reminder of how truly foolish and stupid he had been. Davey was right, he’d allowed Aubrey to twist him around her finger. Allowed her to bend him whichever way she'd wanted. He was so stupid to think he could please everyone. To fix everything. That he could find a way to be there for both of them the way he knew they deserved. He was a fool. 

Sighing, he turned from the mirror, padding back into the silent motel room, pulling his wrinkled t shirt from the bed and over his head. It had been three days since he'd last seen Davey. Three days since he'd made the biggest mistake of his life in walking away. He should have fought harder. Should have let Davey know that he mattered, that he’d become Adam's world. He never should have just left. 

For the hundredth time, Adam found himself gazing at his phone laying on the bedside table, willing it to ring. It was a foolish hope. He’d messed things up far too badly for Davey to risk reaching out to him again. If he wanted to fix this. If he had any hope of fixing this, Adam knew he would have to make the first move. Swallowing thickly, Adam grabbed both the phone and keys from the small wooden table, making his way from the room. He needed to fix this. To try.

\---

Davey laid on the couch, his face covered in a three day old beard and free of any make up. His eyes were red from crying and his body was tired from wishing, hoping, Adam would just come home. He couldn’t help but wonder if he'd pushed too hard, or maybe if he'd have just been a bit more patient would things have turned out differently. He scolded himself for being a hard ass. For letting it had cost him the only person he'd ever cared about.

\---

Adam’s hands shook as he turned onto the familiar street. Countless fears flooded his thoughts. Would Davey forgive him? Talk to him? Or would he simply slam the door in his face, telling him to go to hell and stay there? The nervousness and uncertainty only built as the house slowly came into view. 

Davey's car sat in the driveway, which was lined with several days’ worth of papers. Adam thought this odd. Davey hated having the paper strewn across the driveway. Many a morning he'd woken up to the frustrated cursing of the paper boy by his lover. The smile that memory brought to his face quickly vanished as the implications sank in. Davey hadn't bothered to leave the house. That fact was only confirmed by the stack of mail hanging out of the overfilled mailbox. Adam's heart leapt in his throat. What had he done?

\---

Davey never heard the car pull in, too lost in his own thoughts to pay much attention to the world around him. He pulled himself up from the couch, heading upstairs, having been alternating between the couch and the bed for three days, only stopping in between for the bathroom.

\---

Shoving his shaking hands into his pockets, Adam slowly made his way to the front door. He paused for a moment, wondering if he should just let himself in. How would Davey react to that? Did he even have that right anymore? Adam hesitantly raised his hand and pressed the doorbell.

\---

Davey paused at the stairs and took a deep breath. He really didn’t want company, but he didn’t have the energy to yell at them to go away. Slowly he made his way to the door and opened it, locking eyes with Adam.

Adam jumped as the door pulled open slowly. The sight before him broke his heart. "Davey," he whispered. The man standing before him was a shell of the man he'd fallen in love with. His eyes were broken and red from tears. It was nearly enough to bring Adam to tears himself.

Davey looked at him and then down. "Why are you here?" He whispered, hurt. 

"I just...I...Can I come in, please?" he finished meekly. 

Davey looked up at him and nodded, stepping back to let him in the door. The last person he expected was Adam and he knew he looked like hell, how could he not? "You want some water?"

Adam nodded, "That would be nice, thank you." Awkward. Everything felt so awkward between them now. And it was his fault, he knew it. 

Silently, he followed Davey into the kitchen, wanting nothing more than to pull the man into his arms and hold him. But he didn't dare. He wouldn't risk hurting him further. Wouldn't do anything until he knew where he stood with Davey. 

Davey reached into the cabinet and grabbed a glass. He paused before turning on the faucet, mustering up the energy to do so. He was just so tired. Taking a deep breath he turned around to hand Adam his water. "Did you come for your other things?" He asked quietly, a broken whisper. 

"No...I just...I needed to talk to you," Adam whispered, talking the glass, forcing himself to meet Davey's gaze, though the pain he saw in his lover's Were they even that anymore? eyes tore him apart.

Davey looked at him, tears welling up. "What about?"

Adam fought the urge to pull Davey against him. He swallowed thickly, trying to find the words, as tears threatened to form in his eyes. "How fucking stupid I am."

Davey looked at him, confusion on his face. What was he talking about? Was he actually here to fix this? "What do you want, Adam?"

"You," he finally managed to whisper, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. "Us. To not be so scared. To take back every stupid thing I said and did...To...To..."His voice trailed off, eyes slipping closed as he fought to gather himself. He had no right to fall apart. 

"To what?" Davey asked softly, stepping into him. 

Adam raised his eyes to Davey's face, swallowing softly, "Have you not hate me for everything I've done." The words came in a low whisper. It was a silly hope. He couldn’t forgive himself for what he’d done, how could he ask Davey to do so?

Davey brought his hand up to Adam's cheek, stroking it gently. "I could never hate you. I wish I could, but I can’t. I love you so much," he whispered, closing his eyes to block tears.

Eyes slipping closed involuntarily at the touch, Adam sighed, a soft sob forcing its way from his throat. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"So am I. I should have been more understanding," he said. 

"But Aubrey..." Davey protested.

"I shouldn't have let myself get so pulled in. I just...I fucked things up so badly with her...I just...I wanted to make things right...I didn't think..."

"That she would manipulate you?"

"I didn't think she would try anything. She's never been that kind of a person...Never...I just...I did that to her...I just...And then I turn around and fuck things up with you...I just..."

"Adam, say what you want to me. Tell me what you want," Davey told him.

Adam closed his eyes, "I just...I want everything to work. I want to be with you. I want to love you. But I also want to be a father. To share that part of my life with you. To fix things with Aubrey, to have her not hate me for what I've done. I want to fix everything...and I can't...I know I can't and I don't know how to deal with that. I just...I don't know..."

Davey stepped into him and pressed his mouth to Adam's. He whimpered softly and wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck. 

Sighing softly, Adam allowed himself to melt into the kiss. The feel of Davey's warm arms around his neck sent shivers down his spine. He'd missed this. Missed his lover's warmth. The feel of Davey's body pressed against his own. 

Davey pulled back, placing once last short kiss on his mouth. "Please come home," he whispered over his lips. "I miss you and I need you home."

Adam nodded, nuzzling his face into Davey's neck. Davey wanted him back. Wanted him home. Warmth flooded through Adam, leaving him calmer than he'd felt in longer than he cared to remember.

Davey buried his head in Adam's shoulder. "I look like shit, don’t I?" His voice was muffled by the shirt. 

"I'll love you regardless of how you look," Adam assured him, a soft smile spreading across his face at Davey's words.

Davey looked up at him. "I look like a guy." He sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes. 

Adam raised his hand, cupping Davey's jaw lightly, "I love you like this. I love you in make up. I love you in whatever you chose to do, wear, or feel. I love you." His eyes locked on Davey's, his love reflecting in them.

Davey smiled, genuinely. "I never want you to stop saying that. I love you too, so much, and we can and will make this work." 

"I love you," he repeated once more, leaning in to kiss Davey softly. Adam closed his eyes, wanting to commit this moment to memory. 

Adam's cell phone rang, Aubrey's tone filling the kitchen. Davey sighed and pressed his head against his lover's shoulder. He reached in Adam's pocket and picked it out. "Here," he said, pressing send for him. 

Hesitantly, Adam took the phone, placing it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Adam, I have been trying to reach you for two days?" Aubrey told him.  
Davey rolled his eyes, hearing her and then smirked before sinking to his knees. He looked up at Adam and mouthed, "We have to make up."

Adam's eyes widened as he watched Davey sink to his knees before him. His mind raced with the very idea of what that position could entail. What Davey was playing at? The words Davey mouthed barely registered in his mind. "I uh...Things have been hectic Aubrey..." he managed to choke out, distractedly.

Davey hummed softly as he undid Adam's belt and opened his jeans. Leaning in, he unzipped them with his teeth, still able to hear her rattling things off about the baby. 

Sweat beaded across Adam's brow. Davey was going to...His eyes slipped closed at the thought. "Aubrey..I...I'm going to have to call you back."

Davey looked up at him and shook his head no. "Keep talking," he whispered, taking Adam out of his jeans and licking the head of his cock.

"Adam, I need you to listen. These are the directions for when my water breaks," Aubrey started, knowing the event would be hectic and wanting things to go as smoothly as possible. There wouldn’t be time to stop and breathe once her water broke, she knew this.

Adam violently shook his head "No" as a shiver ran through him. He couldn't do this. Not with Aubrey on the phone.

"Adam Carson, are you listening to me?" She yelled as Davey slowly took him in his mouth. 

"Bree..I...I..um...I'll call you back," he managed to choke out before slamming the phone shut. "Fuck," he breathed, his hands falling to Davey's head. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Davey shook his head with Adam still in his mouth and then cut his eyes up. The phone rang again and Davey pulled back, rasing his eyes to Adam’s. "Answer it or I stop." 

"You can't be fucking serious."

Davey sat back on his feet leaving Adam out and very hard. With a raised eyebrow he looked at the phone.

"You can't ask me to talk to her while you're doing this...I...That's just cruel," Adam panted, eyeing Davey. It took everything in him not to beg Davey to finish him right there and then, Aubrey be damned. 

Davey started to push himself to his feet. "Well then you don’t get it," he smirked, holding the phone up to him.

"No." The word fell from Adam's lips without his permission. He didn't want Davey to leave him like this. But having Davey take him like that with Aubrey able to hear everything...He couldn't do that. No matter what she'd done, that was simply too cruel. But his baser desires still ravaged in his mind.

"It’s not to get at her," Davey whispered, sincerely, seeing the panic in his lover’s eyes, "It’s to punish you for being so bad, now answer the phone," he said playfully.

"She'll hear..."

"Not if you're quiet and can cover well, besides, I plan on having that baby here at some point and you are gonna have to learn to be quiet," he said hitting the button and handing the phone back to Adam. He positioned himself back and took Adam into his mouth again, smirking as he did so.

"Hey Aubrey," he answered, praying his voice didn't sound as strained as he felt.

"What the hell did you hang up for? Nothing you’re doing can be more important," she said as Davey descended down on his cock completely.

"I was in the middle of something that I needed...to..fo focus on." His eyes slipped closed as his free hand rested lightly on Davey's head. This felt wrong, dirty, cruel even, but he couldn't push Davey away if he tried.

Davey circled his tongue around the head of Adam’s cock as he listened to Aubrey once again rattle off the directions for when she went into labor. He tuned her out and concentrated on tasting his lover, making him come. Something he feared he’d lost for good. 

Adam tried desperately to focus on Aubrey's words but they may as well have been ancient Greek. His hand traveled slowly down the back of Davey's head as he bit his lip to keep from moaning. God, he would surely go to Hell for this. But he was hard-pressed to care. 

Davey lightly hummed around him, quiet enough so that Aubrey didn’t hear him. He cut his eyes up and locked them with Adam's, winking as he started to circle him again. 

"Adam, do you hear me?" She asked. "This is important."

"Mhm," he mumbled in reply. He could feel Davey's eyes on him. Taking in everything. Every expression. Every shudder. Every tremble.

Davey moved back to concentrate on just the head, wrapping his hand around the base. "So, you'll be ready when I call you," she asked.

"Mhm," he mumbled once more, his hips bucking involuntarily. Davey would be the death of him. 

Davey unzipped his own pants and started stroking his own length, whimpering around Adam. He was so hard he could barely stand it and he knew Adam wasn’t far off. 

Adam's eyes widened as he watched Davey's graceful movements. He was a beautifully sensuous creature by nature, and his actions now served only to prove that. Adam bit his lip harder, feeling his body tense. He was close.

"I guess I can let you go then. Are you doing okay?" She asked him.  
Davey panted around Adam's cock, his own orgasm getting closer. He wasn’t going to last very long and he prayed he was quiet. He was never quiet. 

"Yeah...I...I'll talk to you later then," he choked out, barely suppressing a moan. God, this was going to kill him.

"That's fine. Bye, Adam," she whispered, hanging up. Davey smirked and took Adam completely in his mouth.

"Fuck," Adam hissed as the dial tone sounded in his ear. 

Davey whimpered loudly, stroking himself harder and moving his head faster on Adam. He needed to taste him, to feel him come. It had been too long and he craved it.

Adam inhaled sharply, his body tensing and relaxing rapidly. Davey's name fell from his lips between shuddering breaths as the phone fell with a thud against the counter. 

Davey screamed around him, the vibrations of his mouth going straight through him. His hands stroked both himself and Adam, rhythmically and simultaneously. He wanted them to release at the same time.

With a shuddering sigh, Adam whimpered Davey's name, pleasure ripping through him.

Davey whimpered and started to spill over his hand, his body shivering with each movement his hand continued to make. He clenched his eyes shut and took Adam in completely one last time. 

A cry fell from Adam's lips as he pulsed helplessly inside Davey's mouth, his lover's name falling from his lips. His hands dug in Davey's hair as his hips bucked shamelessly. Adam's eyes slowly fluttered open as he finished, falling upon Davey's panting form. He smiled softly, falling back against the counter, his breathing slowing considerably. 

Davey grinned, wiping his mouth with his finger and reaching for the dish towel to clean up. He stood as he tucked Adam back in his pants and smiled at him. "So did we make up?" 

Adam struggled to catch his breath, "I think I should be the one asking that question."

Davey leaned in and kisses him softly, letting his tongue run over Adam's top lip. "Don’t hurt me again," he whispered.

Pressing Davey tighter against him, Adam rested his forehead against Davey's. "I don't want to hurt you."

Davey looked up at him and smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. And I'm so sorry."

Bringing his hands up, he tangled them in the longer strands of Adam's hair. "I don’t like fighting with you. We are a team and we get through these things together."

Adam's eyes slipped slowly closed, taking in the feel of Davey's warmth against him. The comfort and love he felt from the man in his arms. "I just wish I could share my daughter with you," he whispered softly. 

Davey sighed and laid his head on Adam's shoulder, lightly rubbing his back. "I know. So do I. I love her already just because she is a part of you, you know?"

"I love you," Adam murmured into Davey's hair.

"I love you, too, and we will figure something out."

Nodding, Adam sighed. He knew things weren't perfectly settled between them, but he was grateful to have this. To have Davey trust him enough to let him back in. It was more than he deserved, and Adam fully knew this.

Davey lightly pressed another kiss. "Maybe its time me and Aubrey had a little talk."

Adam tensed slightly at his words. Things between the three of them were tentative at best and he feared that a confrontation of any kind between Aubrey and Davey would end disastrously.

"Adam, she needs to accept me here, and if she doesn’t want me to see your daughter, fine, but she can’t but into our relationship," he told him.

"I know. I do...It's just...I'm scared I'll lose my daughter," Adam breathed, trying with little success to remain calm and in control of himself. 

Davey hung his head. He knew he had no choice but to be the silent lover. He nodded and buried his head in Adam's chest. She was still winning and she probably always would. She had Adam by the heart where his daughter was concerned and there wasn’t a damn thing Davey could do about it. 

He could feel the disappointment radiating off of Davey acutely. Adam hated himself for that. For hurting him once again. "I don't want you to have to hide, I just...I don't know what she'll do and I just..I'm scared."

"I know," he said softly. "But I do have to hide. I'm your dirty little secret."

Davey's words stung. Adam swallowed thickly, unsure what to do, what to say to that. The small voice in the back of his head kept screaming Davey deserved more, better than him. Better than this. And that hurt more than he cared to think on.

Turning, he walked towards the bathroom, feeling manlier than he wanted to. He needed to shave and now that Adam was here, he wanted to be pretty again. 

Adam watched Davey head slowly to the bathroom. A shuddering breath fell from his lips and he sank down on one of the kitchen chairs. He felt like he was right back where he'd started. He couldn't fix this. Couldn't make things right. Not without hurting someone, risking his heart or his child. 

The phone rang again, Aubrey's ringtone echoing through the house. Davey rolled his eyes hearing it from the bathroom. _The woman is a fucking leech_ , Davey thought. 

Adam jumped, reaching for his phone. His heart raced and he laughed nervously at himself for reacting that way. "Aubrey."

"Adam, I was thinking. I am going to my mother's on Thursday and I have to go right by your house. I think I will just bring my bags there, that way they are already in the SUV when we go. Davey works mornings, right?"

Adam's brow furrowed, "We're going to your mother's?" he asked, unsure if he'd fully understood what she'd told him.

She sighed. "No. I am going to my mothers. I am bringing my hospital bag to you. Does Davey work in the mornings still?" 

"Sorry, okay...Yeah, he does. Wh what time were you planning on stopping by?"

"Is nine okay?" 

"I have a free hour then, so I should be able to make it back by nine."

She smiled. "Great. I'll see you then," she said before hanging up. 

Davey walked around the corner, hearing everything. "Do I have to spray the house with holy water before she comes over?"

Adam shot Davey a stern look, "That's a bit much."

Davey looked at him and opened his mouth to speak before retreating to the bedroom. He had to keep quiet always and the only way to keep himself from going insane was to let it out in tiny comments. When was Adam going stop defending her and start standing up for him?

A frustrated sigh fell from Adam's lips, "Davey..."

Davey stopped in the hallway and turned slightly to him. "Yea?"

"I didn't mean it like that...I just...I hate having to hear things like that, from both of you. I just...I'm sorry..."

Davey nodded and turned to go back to the bedroom. They were back to neutral corners.

Leaning his head down against the counter, Adam sighed. Part of him wanted to follow Davey to the bedroom and hold the man in his arms. Another simply wished everything would just stop. Just let him breathe and think for a moment. He hated being pulled in two drastically different directions. Hated being forced to choose between them. Hated being stuck.


	6. Chapter Six

The week had passed in a blur for Adam. The end of term was quickly approaching and the work seemed to pile higher and higher with each passing day. Thursday morning found him at his desk, pouring over the latest portfolio pieces his students had handed in. Many were stunning, but there were a few that had him near pulling his hair out in frustration. 

Sighing, he pushed his chair back, grabbing his bag from beside his desk. He glanced briefly at his watch. 8:40, he would be able to make it to the house just in time to meet Aubrey. With one last glance at the sketches on his desk, Adam stood, making his way to the door of the room.

A girl with short red hair ran in the room. "Mr. Carson?" She said panting, holding her hand over her chest where she'd been running. "I'm glad I caught you."

Adam turned towards the voice, smiling as best he could. "Can I help you, Jenna?" 

"Yes... with my nose," she said, still trying to catch her breath. 

"Your nose?" Adam repeated, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He'd heard some rather interesting answers in his day, but this certainly caught him off guard. 

She laughed and pulled out her portfolio. She pointed to a picture of a woman with no nose and the picture in which she was drawing from. "I can’t do it. What am I doing wrong?"

Adam chuckled, shaking his head, "Okay. What exactly about the nose are you having trouble with?" 

"I just can’t do it. Can you show me?"

Adam turned back, settling himself in his chair once more, "Why don't you show me how you are trying to go about creating the nose and we can take it from there."

She nodded and smiled, sitting down at his desk and explained her problem.

\---

Davey walked into the house, stretching his arms over his head. The schedule at work had been wrong and he was actually off today. A yawn fell from his lips, but he knew he was far too awake to consider trying to fall back asleep. He tossed his coat over the couch and walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

\---

Aubrey found herself turning onto the street she'd spent the majority of the past nine months avoiding. Unease grew steadily within her. She didn't want to be here. But, it seemed she had little choice. Adam would be the one accompanying her to the hospital. She couldn’t avoid this street. The house. Him.

\---

Davey walked to the living room and sat down on the couch, picking up the book he'd been reading for the past few days. He was going to relax today and not think on Aubrey. Besides, Adam would be home in a few hours and it would be nice to just spend the day lounging in bed, cuddling.

\---

The car in the driveway looked nothing like Adam's, which alarmed Aubrey somewhat. Maybe he'd borrowed someone's car for the day. That had to be it. Adam promised her HE wouldn’t be there...Hadn’t he? Uncertainly, she pulled her car into the driveway.

Shutting off the engine, Aubrey struggled to climb from the seat before waddling back to the rear door to pull her baby bag from the backseat. 

Belatedly, she realized she'd probably packed too much, but at this point in time, she found she honestly didn't care. With more than a little effort, she hobbled to the front door, ringing the bell.

\---

Sighing, Davey got up, placing both the book and water to the side. Who would be here this early on a Thursday? He paused. _Fuck_. He knew exactly who. Hesitantly, he opened the front door, locking eyes with Aubrey.

Anger and pain flooded through Aubrey as her eyes fell on Davey's form. Why the hell was he here? He wasn't supposed to be here. 

"Adam hasn’t gotten home, yet," Davey told her, trying not to sound cold, but knowing he was. He couldn’t help it. 

Her eyes narrowed slightly as her eyes roamed over his form. Adam's shirt. He was wearing Adam's shirt. She knew it was irrational, but the very idea made her livid. Yet another slap in the face reminding her that this...man had taken away everything she'd held dear. "Do you know when he'll be here?" she answered, tone just as frosty as the one she'd received. 

Davey raised his eyebrow. "Any minute. I can call him if you want, unless you want to. You're good at that."

"I have every right to call him, he is the father of my child, if you haven't forgotten." She didn't want to start a fight, she knew it was wrong and childish, but the very sight of him made her cross beyond words.

"Oh I am very aware, a child that I can’t see. One I am not fit for," he spat. God, he hated the sight of her. She was the reason he and Adam argued all the time and she knew it. She had to. She wanted it that way. 

"Forgive me for not wanting another person I love more than life itself to be taken from me," she bit back, anger and raw pain clinging to her words. This child was all she had left of Adam. She refused to let Davey steal that from her as well. 

"I wouldn’t steal your daughter," he said softly.

"You stole the man I loved for as long as I can remember. You lied to my face. Forgive me if I don't believe a word you say."

Davey looked down and stepped to the side. He had no argument for her. She had a valid point. "You wanna come in and sit? I know your ankles have to be sore."

Aubrey was fully ready to protest, not wanting to be anywhere near the man that had stolen her fiancé for longer than was absolutely necessary, but her body could not refuse the invitation to sit and allow her ankles to rest. She nodded begrudgingly.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked, standing as far away as possible.

Aubrey shook her head, wobbling into the living room before settling on the couch. She leaned her head back, closing her eyes. Tired. She was simply exhausted. With a sigh, she hoped Adam would arrive soon. The sooner she could leave for her mother's, the better.

Davey walked over to the phone and dialed Adam's number. He wanted her gone. Wanted Adam home so she could leave her bag and leave them be.

"Adam, get your ass home," he whispered sternly, huddled in the corner of the kitchen, as Adam answered his phone. 

"Baby? What's wrong? Where are you? Why are you whispering?"

"I am home, Adam, and Aubrey is here," he continued. 

Adam's blood ran cold. "Why are you home? I thought you worked today." _Oh God_. 

Davey sighed. "The schedule got screwed up and they didn’t need me," he whispered. He peeked around the corner at her. "When are you going to be here?" 

Adam rested his head against the steering wheel, an exasperated sigh falling from his lips. This was exactly the thing he'd feared. "I'm stuck in traffic. Nothing’s moving."

Davey's eyes widened. "Fuck! You mean I'm stuck with her?" He whispered. 

"There's nothing I can do, Davey," Adam stressed, leaning back against his seat, his hand falling over his eyes. This wasn't happening. "Maybe," he started, trying to think of a logical solution to the mess, "Maybe she could just leave the bag there."

Davey took a deep breath. "I'll ask her," he said with a sigh. "I'll call you back when she leaves. I love you."

"I love you, too," Adam echoed, "And I'm sorry."

"It’s not your fault," he said hanging up and walking towards the living room. "Bree?" The name slipped out easily.

Aubrey's head shot up, her eyes narrowing, "Don't you EVER call me that," she hissed.

Davey jumped back. "It’s a lot nicer than what I want to call you," he spat back.

Her eyes narrowed further, "So what? You can steal my fiancé from behind my back but you can't say something to my face?" she challenged, angered beyond words that he'd addressed her by the nickname only Adam had ever addressed her by. Another thing he tried to steal from her.

Davey glared at her. He knew and fully understood why she was angry with him, but he couldn’t stand her attitude towards him anymore. "I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. I fell in love with Adam and you of all people should know how easy that is. I am just sick of you using that baby to manipulate him and make him feel as if he has to choose sides."

Aubrey flew to her feet. "So this is my fault? I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask to be a single mother! I didn't ask for all my hopes and my dreams to be ripped out from under me! You've won! Are you happy now?! You've got everything! I just wanted my life back. I wanted my world back," she finished softly, hating herself for being so weak. For letting herself fall apart in front of him. She wrapped her arms around herself as she fell back on the couch. 

Davey sighed and walked over to her. He knew what he'd done to her and he would always feel the guilt from it. "Aubrey, you don’t have to do this alone."

She shook her head violently. She did. The fact that Adam wasn’t there only cemented that reality in her mind. 

He gently placed his hand on her knee. "Aubrey..."

She pulled her leg back. She couldn't allow herself to trust him. Not after he'd made such a fool of her. She wouldn't let herself. Not again.

Davey looked down. "Adam is stuck in traffic. He said you can leave the bags here if you want," he whispered.

Aubrey nodded. She didn't to be in this house any longer. She didn't know if she could handle it. Pushing herself to her feet, Aubrey hobbled past Davey to the bag she'd left by the door. "I can just take it to my parents. I don't need to be any more of a bother."

He grabbed her hand. "Aubrey, you aren’t..."

"Don't. I've fucked things up enough. I should just learn to keep my nose out of business I haven't the right to know anymore." She just wanted to leave. To forget. Being here. Seeing him. It only made things worse. 

"Aubrey, leave the goddamn bag here," he told her, taking it out of her hand.

She stared at him, unsure of what to say or do. She just wanted to leave. Tend to her wounds in private. She'd lost Adam and that reality was quickly becoming too much for her to bear. Closing her eyes, she turned towards the door. 

"Drive safe, Aubrey," Davey said softly, opening the door.

Aubrey merely nodded as she made her way to the car. As she walked, she felt a bit of pressure in her lower back, slowly traveling across her abdomen. She grimaced, passing them off as only false contractions, her body's way of preparing itself for the inevitable. It couldn't be anything else she wasn't due for another two weeks.

Davey watched her to the car, making sure she was alright. Despite himself, he actually did care about her still.

With each step she took, the contractions only seemed to worsen. _No_ , she screamed to herself, _not now. Please not now_.

Davey cocked his head to the side, watching her. Something wasn’t right. "Aubrey?"

"No. Not now, please not now," she murmured, leaning against the side of her car.

He walked out to her and placed his hand on her back. "Aubrey, what is it?" 

Aubrey clinched her eyes shut, focusing on trying to breathe properly. "I...I need to sit down," she whispered.

Davey took her hand and led her back to the house. "Lean on me."

She nodded, gripping Davey’s arm tightly as he slowly led her back into the house. She just needed to rest. Maybe if she sat down the contractions would lessen. 

He walked her inside and laid her down on the couch, propping a pillow underneath her head. "Is that better?" 

She nodded slightly. "A little." The pressure wasn't nearly as bad now.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Water."

Davey walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of water, bringing it to her and then kneeling by the couch. "Here." He watched her, unsure what was wrong or if something even was. Did he need to call Adam?

"Thank you," she murmured, taking the bottle from him and taking a sip. She closed her eyes, knowing that if this was what she feared, she would have a few hours before she needed to get to the hospital, a grimace spreading across her face.

Davey watched her. "What can I do?"

"Nothing." There really wasn't much anyone could do at the moment but sit and wait. 

Davey bit his lip. "You want me to call Adam?" 

She nodded. Needing him here.

He paused for a moment, blinking. "Are you going into labor?"

Aubrey nodded once again, keeping her eyes closed and trying her best to focus on her breathing, though that task grew more and more difficult as the time wore on.

Panic flooded through him. "Please tell me you're kidding!" He didn’t know what to do and this woman hated him. "Can’t you not do that right now?"

Raising her head and locking her eyes with his, Aubrey glared. "You think that if I had a say in this at all that I would choose here and NOW to go into labor?" 

He looked down. "Shouldn’t we be going to the hospital then instead of being on my couch?"

She shook her head, "Not rea ready yet."

"What was that?" He asked her, eyes wide.

"What's what?" 

"You hesitated when you spoke."

"Contraction."

Davey scanned her. "Do they hurt?" 

"No," she snapped, another contraction, slowly building in strength and duration, erupting through her, "they tickle."

Davey looked at her and slid his hand in hers. "Squeeze when they hurt, okay?" He picked up the phone and started to dial Adam's number.

Hesitantly, she took his hand, squeezing as the contraction she felt reached its peak.

"Ow, ow, ow," he shouted as Adam answered the phone.

"Dave?" Adam started, puzzled at his lover's words. "Davey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Davey took a couple of deep breaths. "I'm fine, but Aubrey is in labor."

Had traffic not been at a standstill already, Adam would have certainly slammed on his brakes. "She's what?" The color slowly drained from his face. Why was this happening now? 

"She went into labor leaving the house."

"God, is she okay? Where are you? How is she? What's going on?" 

Davey shook his head. "She's fine. We're home and she is just have some slight contractions."

"Fuck," he hissed, glancing around at the traffic around him. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"If I have to take her to the hospital I will call you, okay?" 

Adam ran his fingers through his hair, “Okay."

"See you soon," he said instead of his normal 'I love you'. He figured he didn’t need to add insult to injury. Aubrey was already having to depend on him, she didn’t need his and Adam's relationship thrown in her face

Adam slammed his head back against the head rest, a frustrated sigh falling from his lips. The traffic around and ahead of him still showed little sign of being cleared. _Great, just fucking great_. His eyes slipped closed and he found himself praying that the traffic would clear in enough time for him to witness the birth of his daughter.


	7. Chapter Seven

Davey watched in horror as the contractions grew stronger and closer together. Adam still wasn’t home yet and if he didn’t hurry up, they were going to have to leave. Repeatedly he’d tried to talk Aubrey into letting him take her to the hospital, but she refused. However, his patience was wearing thin and he was beginning to fear for Adam’s child. He worried about all the possible complications. What if something went wrong? He didn’t know what to do and he refused to put her or the baby at risk. 

Aubrey bit softly at her lip and closed her eyes. The contractions were growing closer and closer together. Time was starting to run out. Why wasn't Adam there yet? He should have been home by now. She needed him with her. Why wasn’t he there? Taking in a sharp breath, she forced herself to block those thoughts from her mind and focus on the road before her. The only thing keeping her from admitting defeat and just heading to the hospital was the fact that her water hadn't broken yet. She still had time. 

"Aubrey, will you please let me take you to the hospital? We can tell Adam to meet us there," Davey reassured, still keeping his hand in hers so she could squeeze when she needed.

She shook her head, "No. We we still have time," she hissed as another contraction peaked, "Ad Adam's not here yet." 

Davey sighed and closed his eyes. He knew that she had to want Adam there but he was starting to get really nervous. "Aubrey, he may not get here. Do you really want to risk it?"

In the back of her mind, she knew Davey had a point. "I need him," she whispered, closing her eyes. 

"I know you do, but what if something goes wrong? We can at least wait for him at the hospital where they can monitor the baby, make sure she’s okay. I won’t leave you until he gets there, I promise." 

Aubrey stared at him, unsure of what to make of his offer. She didn't know if she wanted him there. She wasn't sure if she could allow herself to trust him enough to let him be there for her. With a shuddering sigh, Aubrey closed her eyes. She didn't want him there but she didn't want to be alone. She couldn't be alone.

Davey leaned over her to where she could look into his eyes. "Look at me," he whispered warmly. 

Uncertainly, Aubrey opened her eyes.

"Trust me enough to know that I would never do anything to jeopardize you or this baby. It’s a part of Adam and despite the fact that you don’t want me around her, I love her just the same because she is a part of him," he whispered, his voice cracking a bit from the emotion building up. "Let me take you to the hospital before your water breaks. Let me help you."

Closing her eyes once more, Aubrey nodded slowly. As angry as she had been at Davey for what he'd done to her, she couldn't risk her child's life like that. She would never forgive herself if she did. Adam would never forgive her for it.

Davey breathed a sigh of relief and took both of her hands in his, helping her up rise to her feet. He tightly held her to him as they walked to the door, grabbing his cell so he could call Adam once they got into the car. "Are you okay?" 

"I don't know if I can do this," she whispered, fear momentarily taking over her. What if she wasn’t strong enough to do this? What if she wasn’t a good mother? She fought to push those thoughts away,

His nurturing nature taking over for a second, he kissed the side of her head softly. "Yes, you can." 

"You don't know that," she whispered. With a groan of pain, Aubrey closed her eyes once more, allowing Davey to lead her to the car. 

He opened the door and gently placed her inside. Once she was settled he shut the door and made his way to the other side, calling Adam as he did so.

\---

Adam jumped, the loud ring of his phone jolting him out of his thoughts. He quickly glanced at the screen. Davey's number. With shaking hands, Adam flipped the phone open, placing it at his ear. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine. Meet us at the hospital. I needed to get her there before her water broke," he said getting in the car and putting on his seatbelt.

"What hospital?" His heart was racing and his eyes darted around the road before him. Traffic was now inching along. Maybe he would be able to make it in time for the birth...Maybe.

"Saint Mary's," Davey told him, starting the car and pulling out to head towards the hospital. "You want to talk to her?" 

"Please."

She took the phone and placed it to her ear, panting a bit. "Adam?" 

"Bree," he started, calming slightly at the sound of her voice. She was okay. 

"It hurts, Adam. I don’t think I can do this," she told him, clutching Davey's hand. 

"Bree, baby, you can do this," he reassured her, "I know you can. You're the strongest person I know. You can do this."

She whimpered and again squeezed Davey's hand, another contraction starting. Soft pants echoed over the phone and she leaned her head back.

Davey turned to her. "You're doing so well. We're almost there." 

"I'm coming, Bree," Adam whispered to her. "Just hold on. You can do this. I have all the faith in the world in you."

"Adam?" She panted. 

"Yes?"

Desperately she wanted to tell him she loved him, but she held back out of respect for Davey. He was helping her, even though she knew he didn’t want to be there with her. She had to give him credit for that. "Hurry." 

"I am, Bree. I am."

She hung up the phone and handed it to Davey. He squeezed her hand and gave her a soft smile as he drove. They were almost there. "You doing okay?" Shaking her head, Aubrey leaned back against the seat, closing her eyes. She didn't want to do this. Not now. She was scared. 

Davey rubbed his thumb over the knuckles of her fingers and pulled into the hospital parking lot. Once he found a parking spot, he carefully got her out of the car and inside th building. It took the nurses no time to get her upstairs and into a room. They hooked her up to a fetal heart monitor and checked to see how far she was dilated. Davey leaned down, still not letting go of her hand. "You’re doing so well." 

The nurse checking Aubrey's pulse and vital signs smiled at them both. "First time parents?"

Aubrey shook her head. "He's not the father."

Davey looked down for a moment. "The father is stuck in traffic." 

Nodding, the nurse took that as her cue to leave the matter be, the tension in the room becoming a tad too uncomfortable for such an event. "You're doing well, Aubrey," she encouraged her. Smiling she turned to Davey. "You need something, sir? Water?" She could sense his nervousness and general unease.

"Water, please," he said pulling up a seat next to Aubrey. He looked at one of the monitors and saw the lines starting to move. "Here comes a contraction." 

Aubrey closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. A sharp cry fell from her lips as she felt wetness spilling onto the mattress as the contraction peaked. "Oh God," she whimpered, the contraction slowly easing, her breathing along with it.

"Bad?" He asked, keeping a good hold on her hand.

She nodded, reaching for the call button next to her on the bed. A few moments later, her nurse returned. "Everything okay in here?"

"My water just broke."

Davey's eyes widened. "Wh...You’re what?"

The nurse smiled at Davey, placing her hand gently on his shoulder, "Her water broke. The fluid sack surrounding the baby ruptures when it’s time for the baby to be born. With any luck we'll have this baby in a few hours."

Davey looked at Aubrey, petting her head. "I'm gonna call Adam."

She nodded, leaning her head back against the pillow. For the moment, she didn't hurt and she took this time to breathe. 

Davey reached for the hospital phone, dialing Adam's number once again.

 

The unfamiliar number on his caller ID confused Adam for a moment. Who could be calling him? "Hello?"

"Hey, we're here and her water just broke," Davey told him, petting her head, a nervous gesture, hoping it would comfort her. 

"Her water broke?" Adam repeated, panicking slightly. That meant she was close and he still was at least an hour from the hospital if traffic kept at this pace.

"Stop petting me," Aubrey hissed, as she felt the start of another contraction building. She didn’t want anyone touching her, especially him, at the moment. 

"Yes, and she is yelling at me," Davey joked lightly. He still held her hand as the contraction started, his fingers feeling slightly numb. Who would have thought she would have such a grip? 

Adam chuckled nervously. From what he could hear, the two weren’t at each other’s throats. And at the moment that was more the he’d hoped for. "I'll be there as soon as I can," he reassured Davey, "I promise."

"Okay," Davey answered, wincing as she gripped his hand harder than before, screaming a bit as the contraction built. 

Paling Adam reluctantly hung up his phone, praying he would make it in time. That he wouldn’t miss the birth of his little girl.

\---

Aubrey hissed as the contraction passed, her breathing relaxing once again.

"Au...Aubrey, can we switch hands?" Davey whimpered, his face contorted in obvious pain

Releasing his hand, Aubrey whimpered slightly. She hadn’t meant to hurt him, she just needed something to help her work through the pain. With each minute that passed, she felt herself growing more and more worried. Where was the doctor? Where was Adam?

Davey gave her his other hand and sat beside her on the bed. "Are you excited?" 

Aubrey shook her head, "Scared."

"Of what? You are going to have a beautiful baby girl that is going to love you. You are going to be an amazing mother," he told her, trying to make her feel better. 

"Everything. What if I can't do this? What if I'm not cut out for this?"

"You are," he said locking eyes with her. He looked to the side at the monitor. "Another one coming."

Aubrey braced herself, knowing that if she could make it through the initial pain, it would only last a minute at most. Taking a deep breath, she focused on the clock, biting at her lip. Twenty seconds. Thirty. It would ease soon. She knew it. 

The sharp peak in the pain caught her off guard, forcing a pained hiss from her lips. Throwing her concentration off. "Oh God."

Davey let her squeeze his hand as the doctor came in. "How are we doing?" 

"It hurts. I want to go home? Can I please just go home? I don't want to do this anymore."

The doctor chuckled and settled at the end of the bed, checking to see how much she'd dilated. "I think you should stay. You're at nine centimeters now and it won’t be long till you can start pushing."

"I want Adam. Where's Adam?" she whimpered. She didn’t want to do this without him. She needed him there.

"Still in traffic," Davey told her calmly.

"He better get his ass here soon." Her words fell from her lips with bite. This was half his fault, he better be there to help her finish it.

"He can’t move the cars, Aubrey," he said. He knew how badly she needed him and he felt terrible for Adam, knowing that there was a huge chance he was going to miss this. 

"He can't miss this. He promised me he wouldn't miss this." Her voice softened once more, uncertainty taking over.

"I know, and he hates that he is stuck."

Aubrey turned on her side, as best she could, staring at the wall before her. She closed her eyes. "I know."

Davey watched the monitor and saw another come, rather soon after the last one. "Aubrey..." 

"I know," she hissed, feeling the pain and pressure building, "I can feel them coming."

"Squeeze." He shook his hand not feeling any pressure. Why wasn’t she squeezing as she’d done in the past?

Aubrey squeezed his hand, clenching her eyes closed as she rolled back over onto her back. It was time. She knew it. She could feel it. Everything within her told her to push. "I..I have to push," she whimpered.

"No, not until the doctor says to," he said to her, wiping her head with a wash cloth the nurse had provided.

The doctor shook her head, "If she feels ready to push, she can. It's her show." 

Davey panicked. He didn’t have time to call Adam. He was going to have to be what she depended on. He looked at Aubrey, locking eyes, showing her that he was going to be here for her.

Closing her eyes, Aubrey positioned herself, hearing the commotion of the doctor and nurses doing the same. With a soft grunt, she pushed as her next contraction began. 

Davey leaned his head against hers, holding his breath with her. She was squeezing his hand so hard he couldn’t see straight. He listened as the doctor counted to ten. 

The nurse counted with the doctor, leaning in to place a warm washcloth on Aubrey's forehead. "Alright, breathe and relax. Wait until the next one then push again."

Davey relaxed with her. "Adam would be proud of you."

Aubrey half nodded, feeling another contraction building. Clenching her eyes shut again, she started to push. 

Davey held her back as she sat up and pushed, letting her crush his other hand. This time he counted to, unable to believe he'd gotten himself in a delivery room. 

All Aubrey wanted was for this to be over. For her little girl to be in her arms. She needed this to be over. Aubrey hissed out a sharp breath, falling back against her pillow. She barely focused on anything around her, her mind swimming.

The doctor looked up at her. "I can see a head. We are almost there, Aubrey." Raising her head, the doctor looked up at Davey. "You wanna see?" 

Davey stared at him. "NO!" He didn’t need to see this. It wasn’t his place. The very thought unnerved him.

Chuckling, the doctor turned her attention back to Aubrey. "Alright, one or two more good pushes and you'll have you baby in your arms."

Davey repositioned his hand in hers and sucked in a deep breath as she started pushing with another contraction.

Aubrey pushed, silently praying that Adam would arrive soon. She needed him here. Needed him to be a part of this. He couldn’t miss this. She needed him.

"Bree," Adam panted as he leaned against the doorway, eyes wide, he’d run all the way from the parking lot and he could feel his legs shaking beneath him. But he refused to miss this. He hadn’t driven 30 over the speed limit, thankfully missing any police, just to collapse in a chair and miss the birth of his daughter. 

Adam could see her eyes clenched closed, the pain her her face. And Davey's as well. He was surprised to find his lover where he stood, but the sight warmed him nonetheless. Davey was there. He was a part of this. "I'm here, sweetie. I'm here."

She looked up, relief flooded her face. "Adam," she panted. Shaking, she held her hand out as another contraction started. Once again she started to push, squeezing Adam's hand as he gripped it. 

A bemused glance passed from doctor to nurse as they watched both men grimace pain. "Alright, Aubrey. One more big push."

Feeling somewhat out of place now, Davey started to pull away, to let them have this.

A cry fell from Aubrey's lips as she bore down, squeezing both men's hands tightly. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she whimpered softly. She wanted this to end. She needed it to end.

Davey was surprised that she hadn’t let him go, feeling for sure that since Adam had arrived he wasn’t needed. He leaned down. "Almost done," he whispered in her ear. She was doing this, she was making it, and he was incredibly proud of her.

"It's a girl," the doctor proclaimed, smiling. She held the baby up for the three of them too see. She was small, not tiny, but small. Her head had the characteristic cone shape and her eyes were scrunched closed. Her skin was a light purple but quickly began pinking up as she cried, taking in her first breaths of air. 

The screams from the baby filled the room and all three looked on in amazement. It was all over, the baby was here. Davey looked at Adam and smiled. If he got to see nothing else, he at least go to share her birth with Adam. He looked down at Aubrey and grinned. "You did it, mama."

Exhausted, Aubrey fell back against the pillows. She'd done it. Her little girl was here. Adam had made it in time. She sighed, a few stray tears falling from her eyes. She’d done it.

Davey slowly let go of her hand and walked away from the bed, over to the window.

Adam couldn't wipe the grin from his face. "You did it, Bree," he whispered, kissing her forehead. Aubrey nodded and smiled. She turned her head and looked at Davey. He'd been there with her through all of it. And she couldn’t understand why, but she was grateful.


	8. Chapter Eight

Aubrey had never felt so exhausted in her life, nor more fulfilled. A soft smile played on her lips as she found herself staring down at her tiny daughter sleeping peacefully in her arms. She was amazed at just how much this little girl resembled her father. It was both a blessing and a curse. Sighing, Aubrey closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the pillows behind her. It was a little after four in the afternoon and she felt like it was far later. 

Davey came up to the door, knocking softly. He knew Adam had stepped out for a bit to take care of things at Aubrey's, making sure that everything was just right for the baby when she got home. He figured this was the best place and time to discuss where he and Aubrey stood. He knew he couldn’t leave things hanging so uncertainly. Not if this was going to work. He refused to tear this family apart anymore than he had.

Her head raised at the sudden sound, eyes locking on the figure standing in the doorway. A plethora of emotions flitted through her as she stared. "Davey," she started, neutrally, unsure of her own feelings at the moment. The little girl in her arms stirred but did not wake.

"Can I come in?" He whispered so he wouldn’t wake the baby. "I thought we should talk."

Aubrey nodded silently. She was still uneasy around him. Still unsure. But he had been there for her. Helped her. She didn't know what to make of him. 

Quietly he walked in and took a seat next to the bed. He peered over at the baby and smiled. "She's beautiful."

"She looks like Adam."

Davey nodded in agreement. "Have you two named her yet?"

Aubrey shook her head, "No. Adam and I haven't really...settled on anything yet. " They would need to soon, though, she noted. This little one could spend the rest of her life as baby girl Carson. 

"Aubrey... I can’t not be in her life," he said, his voice soft and almost pleading. "I watched her come into this world. I can’t not see her." 

Davey's sudden change in demeanor and attitude startled her for a moment. He wanted to be a part of her daughter's life. She could understand that. But she still felt uneasy about the situation. It was selfish, she knew it, but she couldn't help fear he would replace her in that aspect as well. And that was something she knew she would not be able to handle.

He locked eyes with her. "I know she is your daughter and I know she is Adam's, and I promise not to step over any lines," he began slowly, cautiously, "but please let her be a part of my life. She is a part of Adam and..." he trailed off, tears welling up. "Don’t punish him for what I caused him to do." 

Aubrey swallowed thickly, closing her eyes "I'm not trying to punish anyone...I just...This is hard for me. I trusted him...I trusted you and I'm scared to do that again. It's not just my life anymore, it's hers."

Davey nodded. "I know I betrayed you and I know he did, but I have changed. I have. Being with Adam, loving him, has made me a better person. I swear I will never hurt her. Or you."

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I just...You are asking for something I don't know if I'm fully ready to offer. I know you aren't a horrible person, but I don't know if I trust you enough to be alone with my daughter." _Or if I can ever fully trust either of you again_.

"You don’t have to trust me alone with her, but let her come to the house with Adam," Davey pleaded. 

"Davey..." Aubrey started. It was too soon for her to even consider letting her daughter out of her sight, much less let her spend the night away from her. This was all new for her. She couldn’t contemplate anything beyond this hospital room. Not now.

He looked down. He'd hoped this would help, but he was getting nowhere. She didn’t trust him, maybe she never would. It hurt that she would do this, but as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t blame her for it. Not really. He took a deep breath and looked up. "This was a mistake. I'm sorry." 

"Stop," she started softly, unsure of herself, but knowing she couldn’t let things carry on this way, "Baby steps. I need to take all of this in baby steps."

Davey nodded and clasped his hands in his lap. He really shouldn’t have come in here. He was a fool to think that she would change her mind, no matter how much he'd helped her. He wiped away tear a before it had the chance to fall, keeping his eyes down. 

"I don't want her alone with anyone right now. She's still brand new, this is all new for me. I just..I need some time to adjust to being a mother. Maybe when she's few months old she can stay with Adam for a bit...But it's just...It's too soon."

Davey again nodded. "I just don’t want him to miss out on her life because of me," he whispered. Slowly, he stood, heading for the door.

"I don't want him to miss it either." Sighing softly, she added, "Thank you. For everything." 

He smiled and leaned down, kissing the top of her head. "You're welcome." 

Closing her eyes for a moment, Aubrey fought against the small voice in her mind and asked, "Would…would you like to hold her?" As difficult as it was to ask, Aubrey knew it was the least she could do. He could have just left her to get to the hospital herself. To give birth herself. But he hadn't. She still didn't understand why.

He looked at her, mouth parted in shock. Yes, he wanted to hold her. "Are you sure?"

Aubrey nodded. _Baby steps_ , she told herself. She smiled softly at him, waiting for him to take a seat in one of the nearby chairs, before gently placing her slumbering daughter in his arms. 

Davey pulled the chair closer and held his arms out for her. He couldn’t believe that Aubrey was actually going to let him hold the baby. He figured he wouldn’t get within ten feet of her.

This was incredibly difficult for Aubrey. It nearly took everything she had to not simply grab the child back. But she did not. Doing so wouldn't solve anything, nor would it be safe for her child. "Support her head and don't rock her too much. She doesn't like that."

Davey nodded, cradling her against his body. He smiled down at her face, her sweet little face, and traced her cheek with his finger tip. "Hi, Sweetheart," he whispered

The baby stirred, slowly blinking her blue eyes. She wiggled a little before her eyes drooped closed once more. 

"She's so precious, Aubrey."

"I know she is," Aubrey whispered, smiling softly. 

Davey lightly touched her little hand only to have her grab it and give it a tiny squeeze. From that touch, he felt tears welling in his eyes. He was holding a miracle in his arms. 

Aubrey laughed slightly at the sight. "She's got quite a grip, doesn't she?" 

All he could do was nod. He couldn’t even look up because he wasn’t able to take his eyes off of the baby.

Davey had fallen head over heels in love with the little girl in his arms, that Aubrey could tell easily. And she couldn't blame him, for her little one had stolen her heart as well. Absently she wondered just what she would do once she and her baby had made it back home. 

True, her mother had offered to take her in, to help raise the child. Aubrey had refused before, stating that she would have Adam's help raising her daughter though it had only earned her a lecture on morals and what it meant to be a fit parent. 

It was the only thing they could never see eye to eye on. Even after all Adam had done, he would be a wonderful father and Aubrey knew that. But at the same time she knew Adam would not be able to be there whenever she needed him. He'd try his best, that she knew, but he had a new life now. New responsibilities. Maybe she should have taken her mother's offer. She just didn't know. 

"What do you need for her?" Davey asked. 

Confusion spread across Aubrey's face, "What?"

"Is there anything you need for her that you don’t have?" 

"Some extra help here and there. I'm going to need to put in a lot more hours at work to make sure she gets everything she needs. More hours in a day?" she joked with a sigh, though wishing there was some way there could be.

Davey looked at her. "You don’t have to hire a sitter. Whenever you feel you trust me, I'll change my shifts at the cafe. I'll work nights and watch her if you need." He knew he sounded hopeful, maybe overly so, but he wanted this. Wanted to be a part of this if she would let him.

Aubrey smiled lightly, "Maybe." She was far from ready for that. But maybe...maybe a bit later down the road. It would be nice not having to worry about finding the money to pay for a sitter. Struggle through finding one that she felt safe leaving her child with. Someone Adam felt safe leaving their child with.

Davey looked up as the door opened, seeing Adam poke his head in. He was sure the man was going to die to see him holding his daughter. 

To say he was caught off guard by the sight before him would have been a gross understatement. Davey was holding his daughter. Aubrey was letting him hold their daughter. The very idea of it melted his heart. He could still sense the tension between them, something he knew would always linger, but this was a sight he never expected to see. Maybe things would work themselves out after all. "Hey," he called softly, terrified of disturbing them.

Aubrey smiled at him. "Hey." After a short pause, she added, "She seems to like Davey." She was trying her best to make this work. This little girl didn’t need the stress of angry adults. She needed a happy life and in order for Aubrey to give her that, she was going to have to bend a little. No matter how uncertain she was. 

Adam merely nodded, unsure what to say. This was honestly the last thing he had expected. "She does," he murmured, taking a few cautious steps towards the hospital bed. Gently, he rested his hand on Davey's shoulder, conscious of his actions, still unsure how long this peace would last. 

Davey looked up at Adam, smiling. "She's gonna look like you, she has your eyes. And Aubrey's hair."

Smiling, Adam gently rubbed Davey's shoulder before reaching down to stroke his daughter's head. His little girl. He was a father. It was something he still was trying to wrap his head around. Her tiny eyes slowly blinked open and a smile spread across her face. She smiled at him and his heart completely melted. 

Aubrey watched the two for a moment and couldn’t help but feel sadness that this wasn’t something she was going to be able to share with Adam the way she'd always thought she would. Davey was going to have that, but she couldn’t deny her little girl her father because of circumstances that were not her fault. That she could not control.

"Hey there, little one," Adam whispered, stroking his daughter's cheek. She was perfect. The one thing he had done right. 

Slowly he raised his eyes, allowing them to fall on Aubrey's face. The sadness in her eyes shook him. It was something he knew he would never forgive himself for. But she was granting him this, the chance to be a father. To be involved in his daughter's life. Something he knew had to be one of the hardest things she had ever done.

Davey stood up and handed her back to Aubrey. He didn’t want to see clingy, though he loved that little girl already. "I think Mommy and Daddy need alone time. You need a name, Princess."

Aubrey smiled softly at Davey as she took her daughter back into her arms. She was so small. "Thank you," she murmured.

Davey smiled at her and winked before leaving. He knew the three of them needed time as a family.

Adam watched as his lover headed slightly towards the door before turning his attention back to Aubrey and the little girl she held in her arms. "He's right, you need a name, little one." He locked eyes with Aubrey.

Aubrey smiled. "I was thinking after our mothers." 

"Natalie I think is lovely, but I would never condemn a child to the name Harriet," he joked, knowing his mother's name was something he refused to name his child. "Rose," he added after a few moments of silence. After his Grandmother. "Natalie Rose."

She grinned and kissed her head. "I think it fits. Natalie Rose."

Adam nodded, "It suits her." Slowly he leaned down, running his finger over the soft tufts of hair on his daughter's head. "My little Natalie." Natalie closed her eyes under his touched and drifted off to sleep in her mother's arms. "She's perfect."

Aubrey grinned at him softly. She was perfect and despite everything, this moment was perfect as well.


	9. Chapter Nine

Davey sighed and rolled his hips under Adam, kissing him roughly. This felt so nice. It had been forever since they'd made love, since they had the time to truly enjoy one another. Things had been so hectic. He scratched his nails lightly down his back and nipped at his lips. He loved this man so much it hurt and by the grace of God, they were still together after all the hurt that had circled them.

Adam sighed, nuzzling into Davey’s neck. The feel of his lover’s warm, hard body beneath his was incredible. Between work and the chaos their lives had become, the two barely had a chance to kiss let alone go much farther. "Davey," he murmured into his lover’s ear. He loved the way his lover’s name fell from his lips. 

Davey kissed down Adam's neck and to his shoulder, biting him softly. Gently he wrapped his legs around him and moved his body slowly to push Adam deeper inside him. This was Heaven, it was perfect. This was what he had been waiting for. This was all he needed. 

Hissing, Adam allowed his hands to grip Davey’s moving hips, keeping his rhythm steady. He didn’t want to rush this. It had been far too long since he’d had Davey like this. Far too long. This would last, he would make sure of it. Even if it drove both of them mad. "Slow," he whispered, "We have all night."

He nods and whimpers. "Its been so long, Baby." He didn’t want to wait. Not now, not when they were so close.

"Mmm," Adam mumbled in response, his eyes slipping shut. "Too long."

Davey scratched his nails down Adam's back and arched his body into his lover. He was so achingly close, he couldn’t see straight. He needed this. Needed Adam.

Sensing the change in his lover, Adam slowed his movement even more. He wanted to make Davey long for this. Make him want it with every fiber of his being. It didn’t matter that he could barely handle this himself. No. Waiting, wanting, made this all the sweeter. Even if it would piss his beautiful lover off.

Davey groaned. "Adam, please," he pleaded, bearing down. "God, I need to come." He couldn’t decide for the life of him why Adam felt the need to torture him. 

Adam merely chuckled, "Soon."

Davey was just getting ready to protest when a tiny whimper from the bedroom across the hall filtered throughout the room. Davey shut his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. Oh God, it was over. Natalie was crying and he was going to stay hard and miserable. As much as he’d come to love the little girl, he’d never regretted her more than he did in that moment. 

"Dammit," Adam mumbled under his breath, slowly and carefully pulling out of his obviously frustrated lover. He tensed, sensitive, pulling himself into a sitting position and fumbling blindly for his pajama bottoms. This little girl would be the death of him, that Adam was sure of. 

Davey panted and licked his lips, trying his best not to scream. Natalie had a knack for crying just as they were about to finish. It never failed. He sat up and ran his hand through his hair. "Well, she has her mother's timing."

Adam cocked his eyebrow, "Davey..."

Davey looked down, regretting his outburst almost immediately. Aubrey was still a tense subject between them. "Sorry."

"She’s just a baby, she doesn’t know any better." Adam didn’t want this to start an argument between them, not when things had been going so well. "Please don’t be like this. Please."

Davey looked up at him. "Adam, you really need to relax. I am not faulting the baby. I was trying to make a joke because my dick seems to stay hard and painful when we keep her."

Adam sighed, "I’m sorry...I just..." His voice trailed off, "I’ll go make sure she’s alright." With a soft, but strained, smile, Adam tugged on his pants carefully and made his way to the adjacent bedroom. Natalie’s tiny face was red and Adam felt his heart sink slightly. He hated it when she cried. Hated knowing she wasn’t happy. Gently, he made his way to her crib, lifting the small girl into his arms.

"Hello angel. Daddy’s here, it’s okay. I’m here," he whispered, rocking her back and forth in his arms. 

She rubbed her tiny head on his shoulder and gummed it. Her tiny face was stained with tears as she cried harder. Davey got out of bed and walked into the bedroom, placing a hand on the back of her head. "Is she alright?" 

"I don’t know," Adam whispered, feeling helpless. Here she was, dependant on him completely and he hadn’t the first idea how to make it better. She wasn’t wet and he had fed her less than an hour before. He couldn’t fathom what was wrong. 

Davey watched as she gummed Adam's shoulder and took her gently from his arms, cradling her. Carefully he put a finger in her mouth and felt her gums, feeling a little bump. "Ah, she's teething."

"How can you know just what to do when I don’t have the first idea?" Adam mumbled, watching Davey softly rock his daughter, letting her gum his pinkie. Davey seemed to be a natural, why couldn’t Adam have things come so easily to him?

Davey grinned at him. "Because you are scared you are going to break her." He bent down and kissed her forehead. 

Adam shot his head up, staring at Davey. 

"What?" Davey questioned, watching his lover curiously.

"I’m not scared I’m going to break her," Adam spoke in his own defense, though his tone was far less convincing than his words.

Davey raised an eyebrow and handed him back Natalie, leaving the room with a smirk. "Go for it, Daddy." 

Adam glared after his lover before turning his attention back to the tiny girl once again in his arms. Her cries only grew louder and no amount of bouncing would silence them. Sighing, he looked at her once more, trying desperately to remember the things he’d read in the number of parenting books he’d acquired in the months leading up to and after Natalie’s birth. "Cold wash cloth," he mumbled to himself, proud that his frazzled brain had come up with something.

Bouncing her in his arms, Adam made his way into the bathroom, pausing that the linen closet for a fresh wash cloth. He cursed when he couldn’t find any. Now what was he going to do? 

Davey walked in and dangled one off his finger. "We washed them today." A smirk spread across his angular face.

"Aren’t we cocky?" he murmured, taking the wash cloth from Davey’s fingers and reaching to turn on the cold water. 

Davey looked at him. "Adam, are you mad at me?" 

"What do you mean?" He busied himself, soaking the cloth and ringing it dry before placing the tip of it in Natalie’s mouth. 

She busily chewed on it and looked up at him, whimpering a bit as she quieted. "I just wanted to make sure you weren’t mad at me because of what happened earlier."

"I’m not mad...I’m just...I want this to work and sometimes I don’t know how it will. I feel like I’m fumbling around in the dark half the time. What kind of father am I? I can’t even take care of my own child?"

Davey kissed his shoulder then gently petted Natalie's head. He took a look in the mirror, grateful for what he was seeing, something he never though would happen. Aubrey was actually letting Adam and him share custody of her daughter. Letting them both be a part of her life. He kissed Adam’s shoulder a second time. "You are a fantastic father." 

Adam closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Davey’s lips against his bare skin. This was something he cherished, having the both of them in his life. "You’re biased."

"She loves you and you take care of her. No parent has the answers right away."

"You sure you’ve never done this before?" Adam asked with a smile. "You’re too much of a natural."

He grinned. "I helped raise my little brother and I watched my mother."

"So no secret kids stashed away somewhere?" He chuckle. Davey shook his head, "Just as well. Means more of you for me."

Davey licked his neck. "No, no secret children," he assured him, still rubbing Natalie's head. She was finally starting to drift back to sleep.

A shiver ran through Adam’s body. "You are the Devil, do you know that?"

Davey smirked over his shoulder, his dark eyes the only thing able to be seen in the mirror as Adam looked at him. "I know and you love it." 

"Just wait until she calms, I’ll make you eat your words."

Davey smirked and pinched Adam's ass as he moved away. "She's calm." 

Adam squeezed his eyes shut, his breathing rate increasing for a moment. Calming himself, he risked glance down at his daughter who was gnawing on the washcloth, her eyes closed. He almost didn’t want to risk moving her for fear of upsetting her once again. But the temptation Davey had laid before him was great. Raising his eyes, he sought Davey’s dark ones in the mirror. 

"Put her to bed, Adam. She's asleep," he said with a smile.

"Eager aren’t we?" Adam joked with a smile, his eyes once again falling to the sleeping child in his arms. "You are going to be such a bad influence on her, I can tell."

Davey smirked. "Nah, I'm just gonna keep her daddy happy," he told him, licking his lips.

"Well then you’re a bad influence on me then. What are we going to do when she gets older. If she’s anything like her parents, she’ll be a quick one and I don’t fancy having my daughter walk in on us," Adam added with a smirk, motioning for Davey to lead the way from the bathroom. 

Davey grinned and sashayed to the bedroom and leaned on the door frame. "Well," he began," I suppose we will just have to figure something out unless you want to stop having sex with me." 

"That might be an option," Adam dead panned, mirth twinkling in his blue eyes at the shocked look on his lover’s face. He quietly made his way into Natalie’s darkened room, placing her gently back into her crib. She stirred just slightly before falling back to sleep. Adam found himself standing beside her, watching her tiny chest rise and fall as she breathed. She was beautiful, perfect. 

Davey grinned and walked in behind Adam, watching his lover watch his sleeping daughter, and wrapped his arms around his waist. "She's exquisite." 

Leaning back against his lover, Adam nodded, "Isn’t she?"

Davey slowly kissed up the side of his neck and sucked on his ear lobe. "Like her father."

Shivering, Adam leaned back into Davey’s warm body. "You’ll say anything to get into my pants, huh?" Not that he was complaining. Turning more fully, Adam leaned in to claim Davey’s lips with his own. 

"Oh yeah. I'm a sweet talker and I know what I want," he said against his mouth. 

Allowing his arms to wrap around Davey’s waist, Adam slowly backed them both out of the baby’s room and back into their own. "And what is that?"

Davey rocked his hips against Adam and kisses his neck. "Give me what you've got, Daddy," he said with a smirk.

With a soft laugh, Adam shook his head. "You think you can handle that?"

"I always can."

"So cocky," he teased, nipping at Davey’s neck, "I like that," he paused again, kissing down his lover’s chest, "Very much."

Slipping a hand down Adam's chest and into his pajama bottoms, he wrapped his hand around his cock and led him to the bed. "Show me."

A strangled groan fell from Adam’s lips."What do you want me to do?" 

Davey licked the shell of his ear and breathed hotly against it. "Me."

Pushing him roughly back onto the bed, Adam smirked, "I plan on it."


End file.
